Ein Ende ist ein neuer Anfang
by Anja1986
Summary: Nachdem Frank McCann den Tod entkommen konnte, hat er nur ein Ziel...die Frau die er liebt vor einem grausamen Schicksal zu bewahren Jude/Frank Jude/Timothy
1. Prolog

**Neue Story**

 **Prolog**

Schmerzen durch fuhr seinen ganzen Körper, als Frank McCann langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein kam und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zufassen. Er wusste nicht, wieviel Zeit vergangen war seitdem Emerson ihn niedergestochen hatte. Seine rechte Seite schmerzte und er spürte das verklebte Blut an seiner Hand. Er sollte Emerson wieder in seine Zelle bringen und Frank tat nichts lieber als das. Er hasste dieses abgrundtief böse Stück Scheiße zutiefst. Er war ein wahnhafter Mörder und ein Ekel ohne gleichen. Er widerte ihn an, auf jede Art und Weise, wie ein Mensch einen anderen nur anekeln konnte.

Langsam raffte sich Frank auf und versuchte den Schwindel der ihn fast die Füße unter den Boden wegzog zu ignorieren. Frank kniff die Augen zusammen und atmete tief durch. Dieser verdammte Bastard!

Langsam kam die Erinnerung zurück und Frank hörte Emersons Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„Ich würde mich gerne weiter mit Ihnen befassen mein lieber Frank aber heute ist Weihnachten und Mary Eunice und Dr. Arden haben ein Geschenk für mich und ich kann Ihnen sagen, ich kann es kaum erwarten es auszupacken….viel zulange warte ich schon darauf."

Frank wusste sofort was Emerson meinte und er geriet in Panik. Er hatte keine Ahnung wieviel Zeit vergangen war, seitdem er das Bewusstsein verlor aber er betete, dass er nicht zu spät kommen würde.

So schnell wie es sein Zustand zuließ, taumelte Frank los.

Schon vor langer Zeit hatte Frank bemerkt wie Emerson Jude ansah. Es war eine Mischung aus Hass und Wut aber neben diesen beiden Sachen, sah er noch etwas anderes. Verlangen! Das unbändige Verlangen eines Mannes nach einer Frau die er begehrte. Dieses Verlangen gemischt mit Hass und Wut war eine mehr als gefährliche Mischung. Frank wusste genau, wenn Emerson die Chance bekommen würde, dann würde er Jude mit einer unmenschlichen Grausamkeit foltern und danach oder sogar währenddessen seine sexuelle Lust nach ihr befriedigen. In Franks Gedanken spielten sich geradezu grauenvolle Szenarien ab und sein Wunsch Jude vor all dem zu bewahren, ließ ihn seine eigenen Schmerzen vergessen.

Der Weg zu Judes Büro schien Frank eine Ewigkeit zu dauern und mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich, wurde er von mehr und mehr Angst gepeinigt. Angst um Jude und vor das, was er dort vorfinden würde.

Bedauerlicherweise, ist mir noch kein Titel eingefallen :-) aber dieser folgt noch. Reviews immer willkommen.


	2. Böser dunkler Weihnachtsmann

Vielen Dank an euch für eure lieben Reviews :-*

 **Kapitel 1: Böser dunkler Weihnachtsmann…..**

Jude war alleine in ihrem Büro und sendete Gebete zu Gott, er möge ihr all seine Kraft geben, damit sie Mary Eunice von dem Bösen befreien konnte und damit ihre unschuldige Seele zu retten vermag. Sie wusste, es würde nicht leicht werden und wahrscheinlich würde es ihr nicht gelingen, doch sie konnte die junge Nonne, die noch irgendwo sein musste, nicht einfach im Stich lassen. Mit geschlossenen Augen, murmelte Jude ihre Gebete, als sie hörte wie die Tür aufging und jemand den Raum betrat. Jude atmete tief durch und drehte sich um, in der Annahme sie würde Mary Eunice erblicken. Doch kaum fiel ihr Blick auf die Tür, erblickte sie nicht die andere Nonne sondern Leigh Emerson. Das Blut in ihren Adern schien sich in Eis zu verwandeln und sie starrte wie versteinert auf den Mann im Weihnachtsmannkostüm.

„Ho Ho Ho, der Weihnachtsmann ist da." bedrohlich langsam ging Emerson auf Jude zu und musterte die Nonne vor ihm. So lange hatte er auf diesen Moment gewartet….viel zu lange. Emerson hatte nie an Gott geglaubt, doch das er ausgerechnet heute – an Weihnachten – das bekommen sollte, auf das er solange gewartet hatte, ließ ihn fast an sowas wie Gott glauben….fast.

„Was wollen Sie hier?" sagte Jude, als sie um ihren Schreibtisch herum ging und nach einen Ausweg suchte, um diesen Ungeheuer zu entkommen.

„Was ich will? Ach Schwester, es ist Weihnachten und selbst der Weihnachtsmann soll heute mal ein Geschenk bekommen. Ich war in meiner Zelle sehr artig, wissen Sie…..aber was ist mit Ihnen? Waren Sie auch ein gutes Kind oder verdienen sie eher die Rutte?" Emerson hatte selbst am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen, dass Schwester Jude eine Vorliebe für die Bestraffung mit den Rohrstock hatte und heute würde er endlich derjenige sein, der nicht gebeugt über dem Schreibtisch lag sondern derjenige, der den Stock Schwingen würde. Wie bei einem wilden Tier welches ausgehungert seine Beute einkreiste, lief Emerson geradezu das Wasser im Mund zusammen, wenn er daran dachte einen Rohrstock aus Schwester Judes bekannter Sammlung ihr immer und immer wieder auf ihren Arsch zu klatschen. Er hatte bisher nicht das Vergnügen gehabt mehr von ihr zusehen, als ihre Nonnentracht hergab aber er war sich sicher, unter als diesen Stoff würde sich etwas verbergen, was seine Lust noch mehr steigern würde.

Jude schluckte schwer, als sie sah wie Emerson sie von oben bis unten ansah. Seine Andeutungen ließen Jude erahnen, was er vorhatte und sie wollte nur weg von hier. Als Emerson gerade auf der linken Seite ihres Schreibtisches stand, rannte Jude einfach los zur Tür. Sie ahnte, nein wie wusste sie würde verschlossen sein aber sie musste es einfach versuchen. Mit aller Kraft rüttelte sie an dem Tür Knauf, doch wie sie es vermutete hatte blieb die Tür verschlossen.

„Oh mein Gott, bitte bitte…..macht doch jemand die Tür auf." Rief Jude und geriet mehr und mehr in Panik.

„Es wird niemand kommen, dafür hat Ihre süße kleine sexy Schwester gesorgt. Oh man, die kann Sie wirklich nicht leiden." lachte Emerson und ging auf Jude zu.

Jude drehte sich zu Emerson und erkannte, wie nah er ihr bereits war. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Emerson war ein Monster und egal was sie jetzt sagen oder tun würde, er würde sie nicht gehen lassen.

„Ich habe eine Idee." Er packte Jude grob an ihrer Robe und schob sie zu ihrem Schrank mit den Rohstöcken. Er öffnete die Tür und warf einen Blick auf die beachtliche Sammlung „Weil heute Weihnachten ist, dürfen Sie selbst aussuchen, mit welchem Stock ich Ihnen den Arsch blutig schlagen werde, so wie Sie es bei mir getan haben."

Jude brachte kein Wort heraus und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ach kommen Sie Schwester, welcher soll es sein? Glauben Sie mir, es ist das gutherzigste was Ihnen heute widerfahren wird."

Sein Gesicht war so nah bei ihr, dass sie seinen widerlichen stinkenden Atem riechen konnte. Sie spürte die Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen und als er über ihre Wange leckte, verstärkte sich dieses Gefühl nur noch.

„Hmmm Sie schmecken wirklich süß und ich kann es kaum erwarten jeden Teil von ihnen zu kosten und wenn ich sage jeden Teil, dann meine ich jeden."

Jude begann zu wimmern, sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was er alles mit ihr anstellen würde. Sie drehte ihr Gesicht weg von ihm und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Nun, dann werde ich wohl die Wahl treffen müssen." Emerson griff nach einem recht kleinen aber biegsamen Stock. Er schlug einige Male gegen den Schrank und nickte anerkennend. Dieser Stock würde ohne jeden Zweifel einen brennenden Schmerz hervorrufen. Er packte Jude fester und zog sie mit sich zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Er drückte sie mit dem Oberkörper auf den Schreibtisch und spürte, wie sie versuchte wiederstand zu leisten „Das ist Zwecklos, wie schon gesagt, es gibt keinen Ausweg. Selbst wenn Sie sich jetzt befreien könnten, wo wollen Sie hin?"

Emerson blickte auf Jude herab und leckte sich die Lippen. Er hatte sich dieses Szenario so oft vorgestellte aber es tatsächlich zu erleben, übertraf alles.

„Und nun ist es Zeit, dass der Weihnachtsmann sein Geschenk auspacken darf." Mit einer raschen Bewegung zog er Jude Robe hoch und entblößte zuerst ihre Beine und anschießend ihren Hintern, der nur von einem sexy roten Stück Stoff bedeckt war. In diesem Moment war es an Emerson zu schlucken, denn damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Ein Pfeifen entkam ihm und er begann freudig zu lachen „Nun Schwester, Sie stecken wirklich voller Überraschungen. Ich habe nie daran gedacht, dass Nonnen rote Reizwäsche tragen würden."

Emersons Hand strich fast sanft über Judes Hintern und es widerte sie nur noch mehr an.

„Verraten Sie mir eines, für wem tragen Sie das? Für den verehrten Monsignore oder für diesen trottligen Wachmann, der Ihnen wie ein dummer Welpe auf Schritt und Tritt folgt? Oder etwa für beide?"

Jude verstand nicht, auf was Emerson hinaus wollte aber sie konnte darüber auch nicht nachdenken. Die Angst und das Schamgefühl war alles, was sie in diesen Moment spürte.

„Sie sind heute nicht sehr gesprächig oder? Aber das ist mir auch egal. Ich bin nicht gekommen um Sie reden zu hören sondern um sie schreien zu hören und das werden Sie….ohja….das werden Sie. Spätestens dann, wenn Ihr Arsch so rot ist, wie Ihr Höschen."

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog er Judes Unterwäsche nach unten und starrte auf ihren schönen Hintern. Ja, seine Erwartungen wurden voll und ganz erfüllt. Er konnte es kaum erwarten auch den Rest von ihr zusehen, doch das musste noch warten. Gierig starrte er auf ihren blanken Hintern und hob den Stock.

„Und nun…..werde ich Sie hören."

Mit aller Kraft ließ er den Stock auf Judes empfindliches Fleisch niederrasen und genoss das peitschende Geräusch aber noch mehr genoss er das, was er jetzt endlich hörte…..Judes Schreie.


	3. Schmerzen und Schmach

**Kapitel 2: Schmerzen und Schmach**

Immer und immer wieder spürte Jude den brennenden Schmerz, als der Rohrstock zum unzähligsten Mal auf ihren Hinter knallte. Jude biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe um die Schreie des Schmerzes zu unterdrücken, denn sie wusste, dass es Emersons Freude nur noch mehr steigerte. Doch immer wenn sie den peitschenden Schmerz spürte, schrie sie auf und so sehr sie es auch wollte, sie konnte es nicht unterdrücken. Sie fühlte sich erbärmlich und schwach….ein Gefühl welches sie so sehr hasste. Sie hasste sich selbst dafür, dass sie nicht stark genug war um Widerstand zu leisten und das dieses Monster mit ihr spielen konnte, wie er es wollte.

Es war nicht nur der Schmerz den der Rohrstock verursachte, der Jude wimmern ließ. Hinzu kam die Schmach sich von Emerson entblößen zulassen. In diesen Moment wusste Jude nicht, was für sie schlimmer war. Tränen brannten in ihren Augen und sie betete, dass all das bald ein Ende haben würde.

Emerson schlug unaufhörlich auf Jude ein, bis er selbst außer Atem war. Es war nicht weil es ihm großen Kraftaufwand kostete ihren hübschen Arsch Windelweich zu prügeln, es war die unbändige Erregung die ihn keuchen und schwitzen ließ. Er schlug noch ein letztes Mal mit aller Kraft zu und ließ dann den Stock fallen, er wollte sein Werk begutachten und es gefiel ihm.

„Wie war das? Was sagten Sie zu mir? Das Licht solle in mich eindringen? Nun Schwester, ich kann Ihnen eines sagen, es wird nicht das Licht sein, welches in Sie eindringen wird."

Es wäre ein leichtes für Emerson gewesen, Jude gleich hier und jetzt auf dem Schreibtisch zu nehmen, doch das war nicht in seinem Sinne. Er wollte ihr in die Augen sehen, er wollte ihre Angst sehen und ihren Schmerz wenn er grob in sie eindrang. Er wollte seine Zunge so tief in ihren Mund schieben, bis sie zu würgen beginnen würde. Er wollte ihr die Kehle zudrücken aber nicht um sie zu töten, nein….dafür war sie zu schade und zu amüsant. Er wollte die blanke Todesangst in ihren Augen sehen.

„Sind Sie bereit für das Finale meine Liebe?" er riss Jude hoch und zog sie zu ihrem Bett im Nebenzimmer.

Jude wusste was Emerson meinte und nichts versetzte sie mehr in Angst und Schrecken als der Gedanke, von ihm vergewaltigt zu werden. Sie wollte gerade versuchen sich von ihm loszureißen, als er sie plötzlich losließ. Jude stolperte nach vorn und konnte sich gerade noch an ihrem Bett abstützen um nicht auf den Boden zu fallen.

„Wissen Sie Schwester, ich bin gar kein so übler Kerl." sagte Emerson als er durch das kleine Zimmer scharwenzelte „Ich habe Ihnen heute schon einmal die Hand gereicht und Sie stießen sie einfach weg. Aber weil ich ein guter Kerl bin und nicht nachtragend, versuche ich es noch einmal…..was sagen Sie?"

Jude wusste nicht, was er meinte aber sie wusste, dass es nicht Aufrichtiges in seinen Worten gab. Egal was sie jetzt sagen oder tun würde, er würde über sie herfallen.

„Also folgender Deal….entweder Sie spielen weiterhin die sture Nonne und erleben eine weitere schmerzhafte Lektion….oder…..Sie kommen mir etwas entgegen." Emerson ging auf Jude zu und riss ihr ihre Haube vom Kopf. Ihre blonden langen Haare fielen weich herunter und Emerson grinste sie breit an. Sie war wirklich eine sehr schöne Frau. Er würde, egal wie sie sich entscheiden würde nicht weniger brutal sein, aber es wäre eine große Freude zu sehen, dass sie sich freiwillig ausliefern würde.

„Also kommen Sie mir entgegen? Ziehen Sie diesen Fetzen aus und zeigen Sie mir den Rest ihrer sexy Unterwäsche. Es wäre für Sie auch alles viel angenehmer, wenn Sie mitmachen würden und nicht die prüde Nonne mimen. Das kaufe ich Ihnen nicht mehr ab, eine Frau die solch Unterwäsche trägt ist weit entfernt von einer Unschuld."

Er schlich um Jude herum und flüsterte ihr leise ins Ohr „Nein…..eine Unschuld sind Sie ganz sicher nicht. Gibt es sowas wie heilige Huren? Wenn ja, dann ist das wohl eher eine geeignete Bezeichnung für Sie."

Jude erschauderte als Emerson ihr wieder so nah war, sie verspürte nichts als Ekel. Emerson war wie ein wildes Tier und sie wusste, dass er log. Niemals würde er ihr Leid ersparen, dazu war er sadistisch. Und sie würde es auch nicht tun, sie würde nicht das letzte bisschen Selbstachtung was sie noch hatte aufgeben, indem sie freiwillig mit ihm schlief.

„Nichts von dem was hier passiert, wird einvernehmlich geschehen." sagte sie Tonlos und versuchte ihre Angst zu verbergen.

„Nun, dann sind Sie dümmer als ich dachte….aber bitte….." Emerson griff nach Judes Tracht und riss sie mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung auf. Jude kniff die Augen zu und spürte wie sich wieder brennend heiße Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten. Emerson stellte sich hinter Jude und riss den Stoff ihrer Tracht nach unten.

Jetzt oder nie! Wenn es eine Chance gab, doch noch aus dieser Situation zu entkommen, dann war jetzt der Zeitpunkt. Jude drehte sich um und gab Emerson einen kräftigen Stoß, dass er nach hinten taumelte und rückwärts zu Boden fiel. Sie verlor keine Zeit und rannte zu ihrem Schreibtisch, wo sie sich einen Schweren Briefbeschwerer schnappte und diesen durch die Scheibe ihrer Bürotür warf. Das klirrende Geräusch des brechenden Glases, hallte durch den Raum. Im Hintergrund hörte Jude Emerson fluchen und toben. Sie lief zur Tür und stütze sich auf den Türrahmen auf, um durch das Türfenster zu klettern. Das spitze Glas durchbohrte die Haut ihrer Hände. Sie schrie kurz auf, doch versuchte den Schmerz zu ignorieren. Gerade als sie ein Bein über den Rahmen hatte, griff sie Emerson von hinten und zog sie zurück. Jude begann durch die nun offene Tür zu schreien, doch Emerson hielt ihr sofort den Mund zu und schleifte sie zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer, während er sie auf die bösartigste Art und Weise beschimpfte, die Jude je gehört hatte. Er knallte die Tür des Schlafzimmers zu und stieß Jude nach vorne, sodass sie auf ihr Bett fiel. Wahnhaft blickte er auf die halbnackte Frau vor sich.

„Du dummes Stück Dreck….." spuckte er und rannte auf Jude zu und warf sich auf sie. Er lag nun zwischen ihren Beinen, während Jude mit aller Kraft die sie aufbringen konnte gegen ihn kämpfte. Emerson verlor die Geduld und schlug Jude mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht „Du entkommst mir nicht….niemals….und wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass man dich zu mir in die Zelle sperren wird. Und dann werde ich das gleiche wieder tun und wieder und wieder, bis zu dem Tage an dem du elendig verreckst."

Jude spürte wie Emerson seine Hose öffnete und es gab nun keine Barriere mehr zwischen ihnen.

 _‚_ _Oh Gott nein, nein bitte das darf nicht passieren.'_

Es war nicht Gott, der Judes stille Gebete erhörte….sondern jemand anderes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danke für eure Reviews :) freue mich jedesmal eine neue zu lesen


	4. Der Deal

**Kapitel 3: Der Deal**

Frank spürte, wie seine Kräfte langsam nachließen, als er sich endlich Judes Büro nährte. Ihm war schwindelig und er hatte immer wieder das Gefühl, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Das Blut auf seinem Hemd war bereits getrocknet und Frank war froh, dass es anscheinend aufgehört hatte zu bluten. Er betete immer wieder, dass er rechtzeitig kommen würde und dass er trotz seiner Verletzung die Kraft haben würde, um Emerson entgegen zu treten.

 _‚_ _Dieser verfluchte Bastard.'_

Nur noch wenige Schritte waren es zu Judes Büro und die Gänge waren Menschenleer. Wahrscheinlich waren alle bei der Weihnachtsfeier und schauten sich alberne Filme an. Frank wusste nicht, ob das zu seinem Vorteil oder Nachteil war aber eines war sicher, es war ein Segen, dass weder Mary Eunice noch Arden zusehen waren. Als Frank endlich schweißgebadet bei Judes Büro ankam, erblickte er die zersplitterte Scheibe und eine rote Flüssigkeit die an der Tür klebte.

 _‚_ _Oh mein Gott….bitte lass mich nicht zu spät kommen.'_

Die Tür war verschlossen und Frank nahm all seine Kräfte zusammen und stieg trotz seiner Schmerzen durch das kaputte Fenster. Er blickte in Judes Büro und schluckte. Der Schrank mit den Stöcken stand offen, ihr Schreibtisch war ein einziges durcheinander und daneben lag ein dünner Stock, der mehr einer Peitsche ähnelte. Frank wurde übel, aber nicht vor Schwindel oder Schmerzen, sondern wegen dem was hier wahrscheinlich gesehen war. Wieder hatte Frank das Gefühl der Ohnmacht nah zu sein und er taumelte zur Seite, während er sich die Augen rieb. Doch als er Geräusche aus dem Nebenzimmer – Judes Schlafzimmer – vernahm, vergaß Frank alles andere und ging so schnell er konnte zu der Tür. Emersons Stimme ertönte in seinen Ohren und Franks Herz setzte einen Moment aus.

„….. Und dann werde ich das gleiche wieder tun und wieder und wieder, bis zu dem Tage an dem du elendig verreckst."

Ohne zu zögern stieß Frank die Tür auf und blickte auf dem im Weihnachtsmannkostüm gekleideten Mann, der zwischen den Beinen einer Frau hockte. Frank sah sie nicht, aber er wusste, dass es Jude war. Zorn, Wut und Hass waren Gefühle, die er nie zuvor so stark verspürt hatte. Franks Schmerzen war wie weggefegt und gerade als er auf Emerson zulaufen wollte, um dieses Tier von Jude wegzureißen, drehte sich Emerson um und blickte auf den Wachmann. Noch bevor Frank ihn erreichen konnte, stand Emerson blitzschnell auf und zog Jude an den Haaren mit sich.

„Na na na Frank, nicht so schnell." Emerson zog Jude an sich und hielt ihren Rücken fest an seine Brust gepresst. Sein rechter Arm umschlang ihre Kehle, während sein linker ihren Kopf festhielt.

Frank blieb abrupt stehen und schenkte sein Augenmerk vorerst Jude. Er danke Gott, dass er Jude lebend vorfand…..doch als er ihr ins Gesicht blickte, brach es ihm das Herz. Ihre Augen waren rot und geschwollen, ihre Hände blutig und ihre Wange war feuerrot und Frank sah sofort, dass Emerson sie geschlagen hatte. Wie paralysiert starrte Frank Jude an und konnte kaum glauben, in welch einem Kleidungstück – wenn man es so nennen konnte – er sie sah.

Franks Blick blieb weder Jude noch Emerson verborgen.

„Ich wette, so haben Sie die ehrenwerte Schwester Jude noch nie gesehen, was Frank?" lachte Emerson höhnisch und drückte Jude fester an sich „Ich war auch überrascht. Wissen Sie Frank, ich habe mich gefragt, ob sie diese sexy Dessous für Sie trägt oder für den Monsignore, aber da Sie doch überaus überrascht zu sein scheinen, ist es wohl Timothy Howard der bisher das Vergnügen hatte."

Frank schluckte. Auch wenn ein Teil von ihm in diesen Moment vor Eifersucht schrie, so war für diese Art von Gefühle jetzt keine Zeit.

„Lassen Sie sie los Emerson….oder…." zischte Frank bedrohlich, wurde aber sogleich von Emerson unterbrochen.

„Oder was? Tut mir Leid Franky aber Sie sehen mir nicht aus, als könnten Sie jemanden gefährlich werden….nicht in diesen Zustand. Ich dachte ich hätte Sie erledigt, aber wer weiß…..vielleicht ist es auch gut so. Ich mochte Sie immer ganz gerne Frank, vielleicht können wir ja einfach sowas wie halbe-halbe machen."

„Sie sind krank Emerson. Ich sage es jetzt ein letztes Mal….lassen Sie sie los oder ich schwöre bei Gott, ich werde Sie eigenhändig umbringen."

Nie zuvor hatte Jude Frank auf diese Art und Weise erlebt. Seine Stimme war bedrohlich tief und seine Augen starrten Emerson voller Hass an.

„Warum schlägt eigentlich jeder heute meine Geschenke aus? Ich bin vielleicht Ihre einzige Chance, dass zu bekommen was Sie wollen. Mir ist nie entgangen wie Sie Jude angeschmachtete haben. Es muss doch zermürbend sein, eine Frau zu begehren, die Sie nicht eines Blickes würdigt und stattdessen einen anderen Mann schöne Augen macht. Das ist doch so oder?" Emerson wandte sich mit seinen letzten Satz an Jude und rieb sein Gesicht an ihr Haar.

Emersons Worte versetzten Frank einen tiefen Tritt, denn auch wenn er es jetzt nicht zugeben würde, es zerfraß ihn innerlich.

„Hören Sie auf mit diesen Spielchen. Glauben Sie ernsthaft Sie würden jemals hier heraus kommen? Ich weiß, dass Sie glauben, Sie hätten hier zwei Freunde in hohen Positionen aber das stimmt nicht. Für Arden und Mary Eunice sind Sie nur ein Werkzeug, welches für sie die Arbeit erledigen soll und was kommt danach? Glauben Sie wirklich, sie würden Sie gehen lassen? Oder gar am Leben lassen? Denken Sie wirklich, dass einer von den beiden das Risiko eingehen würde Sie am Leben zulassen, nachdem was Sie alles wissen? Sie werden von Arden schneller beseitigt als der Abfall auf seinem Metzgertisch."

Emersons selbstsicherer Blick schwand und er starrte Frank mit misstrauen an. Sie hatten ihm Jude geschenkt, weil sie zum Ballast wurde…..würden sie das auch mit ihm tun? Die Möglichkeit bestand tatsächlich.

Frank sah, dass Emerson ins Grübeln geriet und jetzt endlich sah er eine reelle Chance Jude aus dieser Situation zu befreien.

„Hören Sie zu Emerson. Ich kümmere mich nicht um Mary Eunice oder um Arden. Ich weiß, dass auch ich zu einer Belastung wurde und sie mich deswegen loswerden wollten. Ich bleibe keine Minute länger hier, als nötig aber ich verschwinde nicht alleine. Hier ist der Deal…..mein Deal. Sie lassen Jude los und verschwinden von hier, solange Sie noch können. Sie sind mir völlig egal, wenn Sie abhauen wollen, dann biete ich Ihnen jetzt die Chance. Ob Sie es nun wahrhaben wollen oder nicht, ich kann Sie als einziges hier lebend herausbringen. Wenn Sie den Deal nicht eingehen, dann glauben Sie mir, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass in nicht allzu langer Zeit jemand hier auf uns aufmerksam wird. In genau 5 Minuten macht mein Kollege seine Runde und kommt an diesem Büro vorbei. Sobald er sieht was hier los ist, wird er den Alarm auslösen und dann ist es vorbei." Frank log was seinen Kollegen anging, denn er selbst hatte keine Ahnung wie spät es war. Er hoffte nur, dass Emerson seinen Bluff schlucken würde.

„Dann werden aber Mary Eunice und Arden aber auch erfahren, dass wir alle noch gesund und munter sind….naja halbwegs jedenfalls. Wenn es so ist wie Sie sagen Franky Boy, dann sind Sie und unsere liebe Jude hier auch dran."

„Ja, dass mag sein aber noch bevor Arden und seine Freundin, eine neue Möglichkeit finden uns loszuwerden, werden wir Zwei erst einmal zur Versorgung auf die Krankenstation gebracht und die Möglichkeit von da zu entfliehen ist gegeben. Sie jedoch haben diesen Freischein nicht. Sie werden das Tageslicht nie mehr sehen, denn Sie sind nicht nur eine Gefahr für beide, sondern auch noch jemand der seine Arbeit nicht erledigt hat. Jede Wette, dass Sie heute noch in Ardens Labor kommen und auch wenn es Gerüchte gibt, weiß niemand wirklich, was er dort tut. Also Emerson, Ihre Zeit läuft…..weniger als 5 Minuten."

Jude spürte, wie der Griff um ihren Hals langsam lockerer wurde und ihr das Atmen sichtlich leichter fiel.

Emerson fluchte innerlich, er war so verdammt nah an seinem Ziel und nun platze alles wie eine Seifenblase. Aber er liebte das Leben und wenn er hier und heute sein Werk nicht vollenden konnte, dann vielleicht ein anderes Mal….die Chance würde sich ganz sicher noch einmal ergeben.

„Sie haben gewonnen Frank, gut gespielt! Schwören Sie, dass es kein Trick ist. Sie sind ein ehrbarer Mann und ein Gottesfürchtiger Christ….schwören Sie es."

Frank dankte Gott, dass Emerson den Köder geschluckt hatte und hob seine Hand „Ich schwöre es beim Grabe meiner verstorbenen Mutter."

Widerwillig ließ Emerson Jude los und stieß sie in Franks Richtung „Da haben Sie Ihre Hure …ob Sie mit dieser Wahl allerdings glücklich werden, wage ich zu bezweifeln."

Jude stolperte nach vorn und wäre fast gefallen, wenn Frank nicht nach vorne gegriffen hätte um sie aufzufangen. Die schnelle Bewegung schmerzte und er knurrte kurz auf, doch als er Jude in seinen Armen spürte, war dieser Schmerz wie von Geisterhand verschwunden. Er zog sie ohne auch nur eine Sekunde nachzudenken an sicher heran und hielt sie fest. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, da Jude bekleidet mit fast gar nichts war…..nie hätte er gedacht, sie jemals so nah zu spüren.

Frank sah, dass Emerson auf sie zukommen und schob Jude weg von sich, so das er vor ihr stand. Mit dunklen Augen und einem Blick voller Hass sah er Emerson an, der mit einem widerlichen Grinsen an ihnen vorbei ging.

„Also dann meine Freunde, wir werden uns zweifelsohne wieder sehen…"

„Das glaube ich kaum…." Sagte Frank kalt und zog urplötzlich Emerson an seinem Kostüm nach hinten und sammelte all seine Kräfte um den anderen Mann mit einem gewaltigen Stoß gegen die Wand zu stoßen. Emersons Kopf kollidierte mit der harten Wand und er fiel zu Boden. Frank setzte nach und trat Emerson dreimal mit den Füssen in die Magengrube, bis dieser zu husten begann.

„Sie…..Bastard…..haben geschworen….." keuchte Emerson und sah zu Frank auf.

Frank stellte sich über Emerson und packte ihm am Kragen „Ja, aber meine Mutter lebt noch…..Arschloch!" und mit einem letzten kraftvollen Schlag in Emersons Gesicht, verlor dieser das Bewusstsein.


	5. Jetzt ist alles anders

**Kapitel 4: Jetzt ist alles anders**

Frank starrte einen Moment auf Emersons Körper, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass dieser nicht so schnell aufstehen würde. Frank verspürte einen unglaublichen Hass auf dieses Monstrum und hätte ihn am liebsten umgebracht, aber was wäre damit gewonnen? Es hätte die Situation nur verkompliziert, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Zudem lag es nicht in Franks Natur jemanden kaltblütig zu ermorden, nicht einmal einen Dreckskerl wie Emerson.

Frank atmete tief durch und entfernte sich langsam von dem am Boden liegenden Mann. Er drehte sich um und schaute zu Jude, die ihn mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Dankbarkeit ansah. Wie er selbst gerade Jude ansah, wollte sich Frank nicht einmal vorstellen. Das erste Mal an diesen Abend konnte er Jude genau studieren, ohne den Teufel im Nacken sitzen zu haben. Er wollte sie nicht anstarren und ihr ein ungutes Gefühl geben, doch angesichts dessen was er sah, konnte er nicht anders. Er musterte ihre Beine….diese unglaublich schönen langen Beine, er konnte durch den Ausschnitt der Dessous ihren Brustansatz sehen und es machte ihn mehr als nervös. Er versuchte seinen Blick abzuwenden, doch es fiel ihm unsagbar schwer und er wusste auch nicht genau, wohin er schauen sollte. Frank kam sich plötzlich unglaublich dumm vor, er war kein Schuljunge mehr, sondern er erwachsener Mann. Er riss sich zusammen und sah Jude an.

„Sind Sie verletzt? Hat dieser Mistkerl Ihnen wehgetan?" fragte Frank und die Aufrichtigkeit in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Jude stand nur da und sah Frank an, sie sah seinen Blick und hätte sich eigentlich unbehaglich fühlen sollen, doch aus irgendeinen seltsamen Grund, tat sie es nicht. Sie wusste sie sollte versuchen sich mit irgendetwas zu bedecken, aber auch das tat sie nicht. Sie stand einfach nur da und sah Frank an. Er war trotzdem er selbst verletzt war, gekommen um ihr zu helfen. Er war nicht bereit gewesen ohne sie zu gehen. Er hat sich selbst in Gefahr begeben und das nur ihretwegen. Sie konnte sich in Worte fassen, wie Dankbar sie war, dass er gekommen war und sie vor der schlimmsten Hölle bewahrt hatte. Niemals zuvor hatte sich jemand so für sie eingesetzt. Sie brachte kein Wort heraus und stattdessen ging sie auf Frank zu und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. War es unangemessen? War es aufdringlich? Ja, vielleicht war es das, aber es war in dieser Situation die einzige Chance ihm zu zeigen, wie dankbar sie ihm war. Sie hielt sich an Frank fest und flüsterte leise, als Tränen in ihren Augen aufstiegen.

„Ich danke Ihnen Frank, Sie haben ja keine Ahnung…..ich bin Ihnen so dankbar."

Mit vielen hätte Frank gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Wie selbstverständlich zog er Jude dichter zu sich heran und legte seine Arme um ihren Rücken. Er fühlte ihre weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern und er spürte wie sich ihre Brüste gegen seine Brust drückten. Frank wusste, dass sie beide hier sofort verschwinden sollten, doch er konnte und wollte diesen Moment nicht zerstören. Er streichelte liebevoll und beruhigend über ihren Rücken.

„Ich würde alles für Sie tun Jude. Ich hätte nicht damit leben können, wenn…..ahhhhh…" noch bevor Frank weiter sprechen konnte, durchfuhr ein heftiger Schmerz seinen Körper und er kniff die Augen zusammen. Jude sprang erschrocken zurück und sah Frank erschrocken an.

„Frank? Frank, was ist los?"

„Es…es geht schon…..ich nehme an, Emerson hat mich ganz schön erwischt." Frank biss die Zähne zusammen und hielt seine Wunde.

„Wir müssen Sie sofort zu einen Arzt bringen." Judes Stimme klang panisch und sie legte eine Hand auf Franks Schulter.

„Es geht gleich wieder….wirklich. Zuerst müssen wir hier weg und das so schnell wie möglich. Mein Auto steht draußen und ich glaube nicht, dass Mary Eunice oder Arden es weggeschafft haben. Ich denke die nahmen an, dass ich Briarcliff nicht mehr lebend verlassen werde."

Jude nickte stumm und sah an sich herunter. Sie konnte so keinesfalls gehen und sie wollte es auch nicht. Dieses Kleidungsstück war es gewesen, was sie neben Schwester Jude immer noch Judy Martin sein ließ und sie liebte es. Doch jetzt fühlte sie sich schmutzig darin. Emerson hatte sie berührt während sie es trug und hatte es für sie beschmutzt. Nein, sie wollte es nicht mehr.

„Ich…ich müsste mich umziehen Frank, bevor wir fahren."

Jude machte sich keine Gedanken darüber, was sie verlieren würde oder was sie zurücklassen würde. Es würde der Tag kommen, an dem sich alles aufklären würde und sie vielleicht sogar zurückkommen würde, aber sich darüber jetzt Gedanken zu machen, würde nichts bringen. Jetzt war nur eines wichtig, Frank musste zu einem Arzt und sie wollte nur weg von hier. Von Emerson, Arden und Mary Eunice. Es gab nichts, was sie hier halten würde….nichts außer einer Person.

 _‚_ _Timothy'_

Frank sah Jude an und nickte dann „Ich warte in Ihrem Büro." Gerade als Frank losgehen wollte, wurde ihm wieder schwindelig und er taumelte etwas zur Seite.

„Frank, geht es? Warten Sie hier bis ich fertig bin, ich stütze Sie etwas. Sie sind verletzt und haben bestimmt viel Blut verloren. Vielleicht könnten Sie sich einfach….naja….umdrehen?"

Normalerweise hätte sich Jude niemals umgezogen, wenn Frank neben ihr stand, doch es war keine normale Situation…..jetzt war alles anders.

„Was? Oh sicher…ja sicher…." Etwas ungeschickt drehte sich Frank um und schluckte schwer. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass er im selben Zimmer wie Jude war, als diese sich gerade auszog.

Jude hatte gewartet bis sich Frank umgedreht hatte und zog dann Blitzschnell das winzige Stück Stoff aus, welches sie trug und ging zu ihrer Kommode. Sie hatte keine Zeit um sich Gedanken zu machen, was sie anziehen sollte. Sie nahm einen schwarzen Slip aus ihrer Kommoder und stieg hinein, doch kaum streifte der Stoff über ihre Schenkel, spürte sie schon den brennenden Schmerz. Sie wusste, dass die Wunden auf ihren Schenkeln nicht halb so schlimm waren, wie die auf ihrem Hintern. Jude verzog das Gesicht, als sie an den Schmerz denken musste, der sie wahrscheinlich erwarten würde. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und warf den Slip zurück in die Schublade, stattdessen nahm sie nur ein dunkelblaues-knielanges-Kleid heraus und streifte es rasch über. Sie zog den Reißverschluss an der Seite zu und nahm sich ein paar Schuhe.

„Frank? Wir können …."


	6. Schau nicht zurück

**Kapitel 5: Schau nicht zurück…**

Gemeinsam verließen Jude und Frank ihr Büro und schlichen durch die dunklen Gänge von Briarcliff. Es war still und Jude erschauderte bei jeden Schritt, die Angst von Arden oder jemand anderen gesehen zu werden, war allgegenwärtig. Nicht auszudenken, was mit ihnen geschehen würde, sollte man sie jetzt entdecken. Jude kannte die Wege durch Briarcliff und hätte ihnen blind folgen können. Sie wusste, es war nicht weit bis zum Ausgang und doch erschien ihr der Weg heute wie eine Ewigkeit. Vielleicht lag es an der Angst die sie verspürte, vielleicht aber auch daran, dass sie mit Frank nur langsam vorankam. Jude stütze Frank so gut sie konnte, aber sie spürte auch, dass sie selbst die Belastung nicht mehr lange standhalten würde. Mit jedem Schritt schienen Franks Kräfte zu schwinden und das Gewicht seines Körpers, der sich auf ihrem abstützte, würde zu einer Qual.

„Kommen Sie Frank, es ist nicht mehr weit…..nur noch wenige Meter." Flüsterte Jude und betete, dass er durchhalten würde.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich noch laufen kann….." stöhnte Frank unter Schmerzen „Wenn ich es nicht mehr schaffe…..dann….dann gehen Sie ohne mich…..Sie müssen hier weg….."

Jude sah zu Frank und hatte Tränen in den Augen. Wie konnte sie nur so blind gewesen sein? Insgeheim hatte sie sich immer einen Freund gewünscht, der sie verstand und der für sie da sein würde. Sie hatte nicht erkannt, dass es diesen Menschen bereits gab. Selbst jetzt, wo es ihm selbst so schlecht ging, dachte er nur an sie. Nein, sie würde Frank unter keinen Umständen zurück lassen und wenn sie ihn hier heraus tragen würde.

„Sie schaffen es Frank, bitte….Sie können mich jetzt nicht alleine lassen. Sehen Sie, wir sind gleich da."

Als sie endlich die Tür erreichten, spürte Jude die kalte Nachtluft und es war ein befreiendes Gefühl von Freiheit. Sie sah Franks Auto und jetzt war sie sich sicher, sie würden es schaffen.

„Wo sind die Schlüssel?"

Frank griff mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht in seine Hosentasche und zog den Autoschlüssel heraus.

„Ich werde…werde nicht fahren können." zischte er und gab Jude den Schlüssel.

Sie nahm die Schlüssel und nickte, sie wusste, dass sie fahren musste und es ließ alte Erinnerungen wach werden. Seit der Nacht, in der sie das kleine Mädchen überfuhr hatte Jude es vermieden Auto zu fahren. Doch jetzt gab es keine Alternative. Als sie bei Franks Auto ankamen, schloss Jude die Tür auf und half Frank auf den Beifahrersitz. Ein Stöhnen entkam ihr, als die Last von Franks Körper von ihren Schultern fiel. Ihre Schultern und ihr Rücken schmerzte, doch sie ignorierte es. Leise schloss sie die Tür und sah sich dann um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand es gehört hatte. Noch immer war alles totenstill und Jude atmete auf, es schien niemand etwas gehört zu haben. Sie ging um das Auto herum und öffnete die Tür. Doch bevor sie einstieg, warf sie einen letzten Blick auf Briarcliff. Dieser Ort sollte ihr eigener Rettungsanker sein, doch nun war es ihre Hölle geworden.

 _‚_ _Steig ein und schau nicht zurück'_

Mit einem Seufzer stieg Jude ein, doch kaum hatte sie sich auf den Fahrersitz gesetzt, zischte sie auf vor Schmerzen. Die Verletzungen, die Emerson ihr zugefügt hatte, brannten wie Feuer und am liebsten wäre sie aus dem Auto gesprungen. Sie holte einige Male tief Luft und versuchte den Schmerz zu unterdrücken.

Frank sah zu Jude und blickte in ihr Gesicht. Er konnte sehen, dass sie selbst unter Schmerzen litt und er wusste nun, dass Emerson Jude schon mehr angetan hatte, als er bisher wusste.

„Jude? Was ist los?"

„Es geht schon….es ist in Ordnung." Jude atmete schwer und hoffte, sie würde sich einfach an den Schmerz gewöhnen.

„Ich sehe doch, dass Sie Schmerzen haben. Was haben Sie? Emerson hat Sie verletzt, nicht wahr? Was….was hat dieser Bastard getan?"

Jude schüttelte nur den Kopf, sie konnte und wollte nicht darüber reden „Wir sollten fahren, Sie müssen zu einem Arzt." Jude sah zu Frank und konnte seine Sorge in seinem aschfahlen Gesicht sehen „Mir geht es gut Frank….weites gehend….wir müssen jetzt hier weg."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort startete Jude den Wagen und verließ zusammen mit Frank Briarcliff, doch es blieb nicht von allen unbemerkt.


	7. Ein neuer Plan

**Kapitel 6: Ein neuer Plan**

Mit einem Tritt in seine Eingeweide, wurde Leigh Emerson geweckt und stöhnte vor Schmerzen laut auf.

„Ahhhh, was zur Hölle?" verwirrt sah sich Emerson um und richtete sich langsam auf.

Als er langsam wieder klar sehen konnte, blickte er in das wütende und eiskalte Gesicht von Schwester Mary Eunice.

„Sie Verlierer! War die Aufgabe die ich Ihnen zugeteilt habe wirklich so schwer? Sie hatten nichts anderes zu tun, als ihren Spaß mit dieser alten Hure zu haben und sie anschließend zu beseitigen. Von einem Mann, dessen Opferliste so lang ist, habe ich wirklich mehr erwartet und nun ist sie weg. Und nicht nur das, auch Frank ist fort und glauben Sie mir, die werden nicht einfach verschwinden. Sie kommen zurück und dann wird alles auffliegen und dann sind wir alle geliefert."

Langsam stand Emerson auf und stütze sich auf einer Kommode ab.

„Das war nicht meine Schuld. McCann, dieses hinterhältige Schwein hat mich ausgetrickst. Ich war so nah an meinem Ziel, als dieser Hund auftauchte und alles ruinierte. Dieser Drecksack hat mir Weihnachten versaut!" schrei Emerson und schlug mit der Faust auf die Kommode.

„Halten Sie die Klappe! Ich will nicht, dass jemand kommt, bevor ich weiß was wir nun tun werden." Mary Eunice lief auf und ab, ohne Emerson aus den Augen zu lassen „Ich sah die beiden mit dem Auto von Frank davon fahren. So wie mir scheint, ist er verletzt gewesen und schleppte sich nur mit aller Mühe zum Auto."

„Ich dachte ich hätte ihn erledigt. Ich glaubte, er würde verbluten aber offenbar, habe ich nicht präzise genug zugestochen. Lassen Sie mich gehen und ich erledige was ich angefangen habe. Ich finde die beiden und vollende meine Arbeit."

Mary Eunice zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und schüttelte den Kopf „Glauben Sie wirklich, ich würde Sie jetzt rauslassen? Nachdem Sie so versagt haben? Vergessen Sie es! Ich habe dank Ihnen jetzt genug Probleme und habe keine Lust auf noch mehr, wenn Sie wieder versagen und das werden Sie. Sie sind ein erbärmlicher Versager Emerson und Sie haben mich unglaublich enttäuscht."

Angewidert von Emersons Unfähigkeit, drehte die junge Nonne sich um und ging in Judes Büro. Sie ließ sich in Jude Stuhl fallen und überlegte, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach Briarcliff verlassen und woanders einen neuen Spielplatz suchen. Doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf Judes Schrank indem sie ihre Rohrstöcke aufbewahrte. Er stand offen und sofort erkannte sie, dass einer der Stöcke fehlte. Grinsend stand sie auf und ging wieder zu Emerson.

„Sagen Sie, wie weit waren Sie eigentlich mit unserer lieben Judy? Hatten Sie wenigstens die Gelegenheit, selbst einmal das Stöckchen zu schwingen?"

Das erste Mal seitdem er wieder bei Bewusstsein war, lächelte Emerson und nickte stolz „Ohja….Sie glauben gar nicht, wie sehr! Und Sie glauben gar nicht, wie sehr ich es genossen habe." Er schloss die Augen und wieder sah er alles vor sich. Er konnte ihre Schreie geradezu hören und es verlangte ihm nach mehr….er wollte so viel mehr davon….."Bitte Schwester, geben Sie mir noch eine Chance und ich bringe es zu ende."

„Oh es tut mir so leid, aber das kann ich nicht tun. Aber ich verspreche Ihnen, wenn Jude wieder hier ist und das wird sie, dann bekommen Sie eine zweite Chance. Mir ist gerade eingefallen, wie ich doch noch alles so drehen kann, dass sie liebe Judy und ihr perverser Freund als Sündenböcke dastehen und nicht nur das….." ein hämisches Grinsen zierte das Gesicht der jungen Frau und sie konnte es kaum erwarten, jemanden von den angeblichen Ereignissen zu erzählen „Sie jedoch, müssen ruhig sein und dürfen mit niemanden reden. Ich bringe Sie jetzt auf unsere Krankenstation, denn von jetzt an sind Sie das Opfer mein Bester."

Emerson verstand nicht, was Mary Eunice meinte, doch ihr Grinsen sprach Bände. Während sie ihm zur Krankenstation brachte, erklärte sie Emerson ihren Plan und mit jedem Wort, wurde auch sein Grinsen breiter.


	8. Nur sie ist wichtig

**Kapitel 7: Nur sie ist wichtig**

Jude fuhr so schnell sie konnte, sie musste Frank unbedingt zu einen Arzt bringen. Sie selbst wäre am liebsten bis an andere Ende der Welt gefahren aber Franks Zustand ließ das nicht zu. Sie fuhr die unbelichtete Straße entlang und sah immer wieder in den Rückspiegel um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand ihnen folgte. Jude versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu sitzen, denn jede noch so kleine Bewegung brannte wie Feuer auf ihrer geschundenen Haut. Immer wieder sah sie kurz zu Frank, richtete aber schnell wieder ihren Blick auf die Straße. Schon einmal hatte eine verheerende Autofahrt ihr Leben auf den Kopf gestellt und das eines anderen Menschen fast zerstört.

„Frank? Wir werden bald da sein." sagte Jude um sich zu vergewissern, dass Frank noch bei Bewusstsein war.

„Es geht schon wieder….ich bin hart im Nehmen. Vielleicht sollten wir nicht in das nächste Krankenhaus fahren. Wenn man uns sucht, wird man dort bestimmt als erstes suchen."

Jude überlegte kurz und schüttelte dann den Kopf „Sie müssen zu einem Arzt Frank, wir können keine Zeit verlieren."

Frank wollte in kein Krankenhaus, er befürchtete, dass man zu viele Fragen stellen würde und leider hatten er und Jude sich Feinde gemacht, deren Aussage man möglicherweise mehr Glauben schenken würde. Es war nicht nur Mary Eunice mit ihrem unschuldigen Aussehen, da war noch Dr. Arden und Frank traute auch Timothy Howard nicht. Er wusste zwar nicht, ob der Monsignore über all das Bescheid wusste, aber auszuschließen war es nicht. Frank wusste, dass Jude den Monsignore für einen ehrlichen und ehrenwerten Mann hielt, doch Frank sah in ihm einen ehrgeizigen Mann, der für seine Karriere alles tun würde….vielleicht sogar einen Menschen verraten, den er liebte.

„Jude….bitte, halten Sie an." sagte Frank und setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin.

„Was? Was ist los? Geht es Ihnen schlechter?" Panik erklang in Judes Stimme und sie sah wieder kurz zu Frank rüber.

„Nein, aber bitte, fahren Sie rechts ran. Da vorn ist ein kleiner Weg, da wird man das Auto nicht sehen, sollte doch jemand hinterher gefahren sein. Bitte, halten Sie kurz an."

Jude war völlig verwirrt, tat aber das um was Frank gebeten hatte. Sie fuhr auf den kleinen Waldweg und schaltete die Scheinwerfer aus. Langsam drehte sie sich zu Frank und verzog kurz das Gesicht, als der brennende Schmerz wieder stärker zu spüren war.

Der Vollmond schien am Himmel und ermöglichte es, dass sie trotz der Dunkelheit den anderen in die Augen sehen konnten. Er war hier ganz allein mit Jude, mitten in der Nacht und bei Mondschein….wäre die Situation nicht so ernst, wäre es fast romantisch gewesen. Er sah Jude an und griff zu ihrer Hand.

„Hören Sie mir zu, wir können nicht ins Krankenhaus fahren. Wir haben uns Feinde mit Einfluss gemacht und glauben Sie mir, so skrupellos sie sind, so hinterhältig und schlau sind sie auch. Man wird unser Verschwinden bald bemerken, wenn das nicht schon geschehen ist und Mary Eunice und Arden werden einen Plan B in der Hinterhand haben." Mit Absicht erwähnte Frank den Monsignore nicht, denn er wusste wie Jude zu ihm stand.

Jude legte ihre andere Hand auf Franks, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt, doch das war es nicht, denn sie verspürte ein Gefühl, welches sie lange Zeit nicht mehr vernommen hatte.

„Das weiß ich alles Frank, aber Sie sind verletzt. Emerson hat Sie mit einem Messer verletzt und Sie müssen zu einem Arzt. Wir müssen das Risiko eingehen und Sie verarzten lassen."

„Nein, das Risiko ist zu groß. Ich habe eine gute Freundin zu der wir fahren können. Sie ist Krankenschwester und kann uns helfen. Sie wohnt keine halbe Stunde von hier entfernt."

Jude überlegte kurz…was wäre aber wenn Frank keine halbe Stunde mehr haben würde. Das er in dieser Situation war, war auch ihre Schuld und das wusste sie.

„Frank bitte, Sie müssen jetzt als erstes an sich selbst denken…."

Frank schüttelte den Kopf und fiel Jude ins Wort „Das tue ich aber nicht! Ich denke an Sie und wie ich Sie beschützen kann. Ich weiß, ich kann Sie beschützen und ich will Sie beschützen aber das kann ich nicht, wenn wir jetzt ins Krankenhaus fahren. Vertrauen Sie mir?"

Franks warme und liebevolle Worten trieben Jude Tränen in die Augen. Jude war seit ihrer Kindheit eine selbstständige Person, die von niemanden beschützt werden musste. Vielleicht auch, weil es niemanden gab der dazu bereit war. Sie vermisste es nicht, weil sie nie dieses Gefühl hatte erleben dürfen, wie es ist wenn jemand sich mit Leib und Seele für einen anderen einsetzte. Doch jetzt gab es jemanden, der bereit war für sie alles zu riskieren und Jude wusste nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Sich einfach fallen lassen und sich jemanden völlig anzuvertrauen….war das überhaupt noch möglich?

„Natürlich vertraue ich Ihnen…..mehr als jeden anderen." sagte sie leise.

„Gut, dann vertrauen Sie mir auch jetzt." Frank sah eine einzelne Träne über Judes blasse Wange kullern, er hob die Hand und wischte sie sanft weg „Ich werde immer für Sie da sein Jude, dass verspreche ich Ihnen. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass Ihnen was passiert."

Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf Jude Gesicht und sie nahm Franks Hand von ihrer Wange und umschloss sie mit ihren Händen. Warum tat er das alles für sie? Jude dachte, an all die Anspielungen die Emerson gemacht hatte. War es möglich, dass Frank mehr für sie empfand? Sah er mehr in ihr, als nur eine Freundin? Jude wollte es wissen, doch jetzt war keine Zeit dafür.

„In Ordnung, aber wenn es Ihnen schlechter geht, dann fahren wir in das nächste Krankenhaus. Versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie mir sagen, wenn es Ihnen schlechter geht."

„Ich verspreche es…." sagte Frank.

Mit einen kurzen Nicken wandte sich Jude ab und richtete ihren Blick wieder nach vorn. Frank gab ihr die Adresse und Jude fuhr los. In einer halben Stunde würden sie da sein und solange hatte Jude Zeit, über all das was Frank sagte und tat nachzudenken.


	9. Rose Meyers

**Kapitel 8: Rose Meyers**

Jude fuhr zu der Adresse die ihr Frank gegeben hatte. Immer wieder hatte sich Jude nach seinem Befinden erkundigt und immer wieder hatte er ihr versichert, dass es ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut ginge. Sie hörte wie seine Stimme immer leiser wurde und wie erschöpft er mittlerweile war. All das veranlasste Jude dazu, schneller zu fahren als sie es sich zugetraut hatte und so kamen sie bereits nach nur 20 Minuten an dem kleinen Haus an, welches am Rande der Stadt lag. Jude schaltete den Motor ab und lehnte sich zu Frank.

„Frank, wir sind da."

Als keine Antwort kam, berührte Jude vorsichtig seine Schulter und sprach ihn ein zweites Mal an. Verwirrt und etwas erschrocken öffnete Frank die Augen und sah sich um.

„Es tut mir leid, ich bin wohl kurz eingeschlafen."

„Das ist in Ordnung. Wir sind da." sagte Jude erleichtert und zeigte auf das kleine Haus.

Frank nickte und versuchte sich aufrecht hinzusetzten und die Tür zu öffnen.

„Nein, warten Sie….ich mache das, bleiben Sie sitzen." Jude biss die Zähne zusammen und stieg vorsichtig aus dem Auto. Sie atmete einige Mal tief durch und versuchte abermals den Schmerz zu ignorieren. Sie wusste, dass ihre Verletzungen nicht annährend so schlimm waren, wie die von Frank. Er hatte ihr geholfen und nun war es an ihr, auch ihm zu helfen. Sie lief langsam um das Auto herum und öffnete die Beifahrertür. Franks Blicken blieb natürlich nicht verborgen, dass Jude Schmerzen hatte und er ahnte was es war….nein er wusste, was Emerson getan hatte. Die Art und Weise wie Jude lief, hatte er zuvor viele Male bei den Patienten in Briarcliff gesehen. Doch hier ging es nicht um irgendeinen Patienten, hier ging es um Jude und der Gedanke, dass dieses Monster Jude verprügelt hatte und es ihn wahrscheinlich noch erregt hatte, ließ Franks Blut kochen. Ein Teil von ihm bereute, dass er Emerson nicht umgebracht hatte, als er die Chance gehabt hatte.

„Können Sie laufen?"

Judes Stimme holte Frank ins hier und jetzt zurück und er stieg mühselig aus „Ja, es geht schon." Doch kaum hatte Frank das Auto verlassen, geriet er ins Taumeln und Jude stütze ihn. Sie legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und umfasste Frank vorsichtig, um nicht an seine Verletzung zu kommen. Gemeinsam gingen beide langsam die wenigen Stufen herauf, bis sie vor der Tür standen. Frank drückte mehrere Male auf die Klingel mit dem Namen Rose Meyers und hoffte inständig, dass sie aufmachen würde. Er war schrecklich erschöpft und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, wenn sie nicht da sein sollte. Doch als er sah, dass das Licht hinter der Tür anging, atmete er erleichtert auf. Die Tür öffnete sich und eine große Frau mittleren Alters stand vor ihnen. Weder Frank noch Jude kamen dazu etwas zu sagen, als die Frau, die Frank als seine Freundin bezeichnete die Tür gänzlich aufstieß und schockiert zu Frank sah.

„Oh mein Gott….Frank, was ist passiert?"

Es war Jude, die das Wort ergriff und zu der anderen Frau sprach „Wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe. Frank ist verletzt, er wurde mit einem Messer angegriffen."

Schnell eilte sie an Franks andere Seite und half Jude Frank ins Haus zu bringen. Sie zog Frank fast allein mit sich und brachte ihn in ihr Wohnzimmer.

„Warum zur Hölle bist du nicht im Krankenhaus?" sie half Frank auf die Couch und machte sich sofort an die Arbeit um seine Wunde zu untersuchen.

„Wir konnten nicht in ein Krankenhaus….wir ….ahhhhh." Franks Worte verstummten, als die andere Frau sein Hemd bei Seite zog und seine Wunde berührte.

„Du bist verrückt Frank, mit so einer Verletzung nicht ins Krankenhaus zu fahren." Kopfschüttelnd sah sie zu Frank und dann zu Jude, die etwas verloren neben der Couch stand „Ich brauche ihre Hilfe. Am Ende des Flures ist mein Badezimmer. Unter dem Waschbecken steht mein Erstehilfekasten,…"

Jude ließ die Frau nicht zu Ende sprechen „Ich hole ihn."

Und während Jude das Zimmer verließ, wandte sie sich wieder Frank zu „Es blutet nicht mehr und die Einstichstelle ist nicht in der Nähe von lebenswichtigen Organen, dennoch hättest du zu einem Arzt gehen sollen."

„Ich weiß aber es ging wirklich nicht. Wir beide haben Probleme und in ein Krankenhaus zu fahren wäre zu gefährlich gewesen." zischte Frank und blickte dann in Richtung Flur „Hör zu Rose, du musst mir einen Gefallen tun. Ich weiß, dass Jude….die Frau die bei mir ist….ebenfalls verletzt ist. Sie will nicht darüber reden aber bitte…."

„Du bist jetzt ruhig Frank und schonst dich. Ich kümmere mich schon um deine Jude, wenn ich sicher bin, dass du in Ordnung bist. Zudem hättest du mir ihren Namen nicht sagen müssen, ich wusste sofort wer sie ist. Du hast mehr als einmal von ihr gesprochen." Ein kurzes lächeln erschien auf ihrem ernsten Gesicht.

„Bitte, sag ihr nicht, dass ich von ihr gesprochen habe….sie…sie weiß nicht, was ich für sie empfinde." Bittend sah Frank seine Freundin an, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Nun, dann muss sie blind sein." Gerade als Rose den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte, kam Jude mit dem Kasten zurück und reichte ihn der anderen Frau „Danke."

Rose begann Franks Wunde zu reinigen und legte einen Verband an „In Ordnung, dass sollte gehen aber du musst es morgen von einen Arzt ansehen lassen ok? Ich gebe dir noch was gegen die Schmerzen und dann solltest du unbedingt schlafen." sie reichte Frank 2 Tabletten und eine Flasche Wasser.

Frank nahm die Tabletten und spürte, wie ihm immer und immer wieder die Augen zufielen. Er wusste, dass Rose Recht hatte und er dringend Schlaf benötigte und auch wenn sein Versand protestierte, so sehnte sich sein Körper nach Ruhe.

„Komm Frank, ich helfe dir. Du solltest in deinem Zustand nicht auf der Couch schlafen, du kannst in meinem Bett schlafen." sie half Frank auf die Beine und stütze ihn.

„Ich helfe Ihnen." sagte Jude, doch Rose schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist nicht nötig meine Liebe, setzten Sie sich einfach. Sie sehen auch sehr blass aus." Rose verließ mit Frank das Zimmer und ließ Jude allein zurück.

„Rose? Ich kann wirklich auf der Couch schlafen…..vielleicht könnte Jude dein Bett haben." Franks Stimme war schwach und leise und Rose wusste, dass er kurz vorm Einschlafen war.

„Sei nicht albern! Du brauchst jetzt Ruhe." Sie schleppte Frank in ihr Zimmer und legte ihn ins Bett „Vielleicht legt sie sich ja später zu dir." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Schlafzimmer und begab sich wieder zu Jude.

Jude fühlte sich unbehaglich. Der Abend war ein einziger Alptraum und die Situation hier, half ihr auch nicht wirklich sich selbst besser zu fühlen. Sie war froh, dass Frank verarztet war, wenn auch nur provisorisch, doch sie selbst fühlte sich völlig verloren. Sie stand nun hier, in einem fremden Haus bei einer fremden Person und hatte niemanden mehr an ihrer Seite. Nervös sah sich Jude um und entdeckte einige Bilder an der Wand. Eines zeigte einen jüngeren Frank zusammen mit zwei Frauen. Die eine erkannte Jude sofort, es war Rose. Alle drei lächelten fröhlich in die Kamera.

„Das Bild wurde vor 10 Jahren gemacht." ertönte plötzlich die Stimme von Rose hinter Jude. Leicht lächelnd ging die ältere Frau auf Jude zu und stellte sich neben sie „Wie schnell die Zeit vergeht. Ich vermisse diese Tage."

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht neugierig sein." Entschuldigte sich Jude und sah zu der anderen Frau.

„Ach was, sein Sie nicht albern. Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich Sie erwischt wie Sie meine Schränke durchwühlen." Nachdenklich sah sie wieder auf das Foto „Leider sind wir kein Trio mehr…."

Etwas Trauriges erklang in der Stimme von Rose und Jude fragte sich, wer die andere Frau auf dem Foto wohl war.

„Wer ist die Frau neben Frank?" fragte Jude und musterte das Gesicht der Frau auf dem Foto. Etwas an ihr, kam ihr bekannt vor.

„Das ist Susan, Franks ältere Schwester. Wir drei sind zusammen aufgewachsen. Ich und Susan waren in einer Klasse. Sie starb vor 8 Jahren…..es hinterließ eine große Lücke bei Frank und mir, doch es schweißte uns nur noch mehr zusammen."

Jude war überrascht, sie wusste nicht, dass Frank eine Schwester hatte….eigentlich wusste sie fast gar nichts von ihm.

Rose sah, wie überrascht Jude war „Frank redet nicht viel über Susan. Kommen Sie, ich mache uns einen Tee. Ich würde mich gerne etwas mit Ihnen unterhalten." Sie deutete an, dass Jude ihr folgen sollte und gemeinsam gingen beide Frauen in die Küche. Rose nahm einen Kessel und setzte das Wasser auf „Setzen Sie sich doch."

Etwas unbehaglich stand Jude da und spielte mit ihren Händen „Danke, aber ich stehe lieber."

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah Rose zu Jude „Sie müssen doch erschöpft sein. Sie sehen wirklich sehr blass aus. Ich weiß ja nicht, was geschehen ist, aber nachdem was mit Frank passiert ist, war es sicher kein entspannter Abend. Und wo wir beim Thema sind, was zur Hölle ist eigentlich geschehen?"

Jude atmete tief durch, sie wollte nicht über das reden, was passiert war und schon gar nicht mit einer Fremden. Also entschied sie sich, für eine verkürzte Version der Geschehnisse.

„Frank wurde von einen Mann namens Leigh Emerson angegriffen. Er ist einer der Patienten in Briarcliff. Er ging mit einem Messer auf Frank los und dachte wohl, er hätte ihn tödlich verletzt. Frank war wohl einige Zeit bewusstlos und als er wieder zu sich kam…..naja, sagen wir, wir haben kurz darauf Briarcliff verlassen."

Rose machte den Tee fertig und stellte zwei Tassen auf den Tisch, sie sah das Jude immer noch stand und musterte die blonde Frau genau.

„Wissen Sie…." Rose setzte sich und ließ Jude dabei nicht aus den Augen „…Frank macht sich Sorgen um Sie und ich sagte ihm, ich werde mich um Sie kümmern. Ich sehe schon, dass Sie nicht bereit sind mit mir zu reden und das kann ich sogar verstehen, immerhin kennen wir uns nicht aber wenn Sie auch verletzt wurden, dann sollte ich mir das ansehen. Ich habe beobachtet wie sie laufen und ihre Weigerung sich zu setzten bestärkt mich in meinem Verdacht."

Jude schluckte schwer, war es wirklich so offensichtlich? Sie fühlte sich wie ein verletztes Tier, welches in die Enge getrieben wurde. Sie hatte in dieser Nacht vielleicht vieles verloren aber nicht ihren Stolz. Sie wusste selbst besser als jeder andere, dass die Striemen auf ihren Hintern und Oberschenkeln von selbst wieder verheilen würden, auch wenn Emerson so kräftig zuschlug, dass es wahrscheinlich sogar blutige Stellen gab.

„Ich schätze Ihre Hilfsbereitschaft aber es geht mir gut. Frank ist der, der verletzt ist und Hilfe benötigt." Sagte Jude leicht trotzig.

„Es geht Ihnen nicht gut! Ich arbeite zulange als Krankenschwester um nicht zu sehen, wenn jemand Schmerzen hat. Sie sind so weiß wie die Wand hinter Ihnen und sie haben Schweißtropfen auf Ihrer Stirn." Rose sah zu Jude und erkannte, dass die jüngere Frau keine Anstalten macht um nachzugeben „Meine Güte, Sie sind aber wirklich eine sture Person oder? Ich kann Sie nicht zwingen aber Sie sollten erkennen, dass ich nicht Ihr Feind bin. Ganz im Gegenteil. Frank ist mein Freund und ich weiß, dass er sich große Sorgen um Sie macht, selbst jetzt wo es ihm selbst schlecht geht, dachte er nur an Sie Jude. Ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn ich ihn morgen früh beruhigen könnte."

Jude war hin und her gerissen. Sie fühlte sich schlecht, dass sich Frank trotz seiner eigenen Lage sich mehr um sie sorgte als um sich selbst.

„Sie können Frank beruhigen! Emerson hat mich nicht mit einem Messer angegriffen, sowie Frank. Er hat…nun…" Jude sprach nicht weiter und wurde immer unruhiger, was Rose sofort bemerkte. Sie stand auf und ging zu Jude. Mit einem aufrichtigen Blick voller Besorgnis sah sie zu der blonden Frau. Ein schlimmer Verdacht keimte in Rose auf, vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand auf Judes Schulter.

„Hat dieser Emerson Sie vergewaltigt?"

In Judes Augen bildeten sich Tränen, als sie an das Erlebte dachte „Nein…nein, hat er nicht. Frank kam dazwischen." Jude gab sich geschlagen und seufzte, sie spürte wie erschöpft sie selbst war. Jude blickte an sich herunter und zog ihr Kleid ein wenig nach oben, doch nur so viel bis ihre Oberschenkel zu sehen waren. Die roten und blauen Striemen waren auf ihren ganzen Schenkeln zu sehen und wie Jude vermutete, waren einige Stellen blutig geschlagen.

Schon alleine die Aussage, dass dieser Emerson es versucht hatte, ließ Rose erschaudern, sie sah an Jude herunter und schluckte schwer „Meine Güte Liebes, dieses Monster hat Sie aber ganz schön zugerichtet." Nun verstand sie auch, warum sich Jude weigerte sich zu setzten „Hören Sie, Sie sollten wirklich eine Salbe auftragen, sonst könnte es sich entzünden…..Ich nehme an, dass die Spuren noch an anderen Stellen zu sehen sind."

Jude nickte nur stumm und wagte nicht, die andere Frau anzusehen.

„Legen Sie sich im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch. Ich werde nachsehen, ob ich eine Salbe habe und dann sollten Sie auch etwas schlafen. Ich habe leider nur ein Bett, aber das ist groß genug für zwei. Ich werde dann auf der Couch schlafen."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Rose die Küche und ließ Jude zurück, die zu diesen Moment nicht wirklich realisierte, was Rose gerade gesagt hatte.


	10. Hemmungen und Selbstvorwürfe

**Kapitel 9: Hemmungen und Selbstvorwürfe**

Jude stand in Rose' Badezimmer und hatte die Salbe die ihr gegeben wurde aufgetragen. Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert um die andere Frau zu überzeugen, dass sie selbst in der Lage war sich zu verarzten. Sie schätze Rose Hilfsbereitschaft, doch sie war nicht gewillt, sich vor ihr zu entblößen. Egal ob sie eine Krankenschwester war oder nicht.

Mit müden Blick betrachtete Jude ihr Spiegelbild. Sie war tatsächlich leichenblass und hatte tiefe dunkle Ringe unter ihren Augen. Sie wusste, dass sie dringend schlafen musste und doch war ihr unwohl bei diesen Gedanken. Sie hatte Angst davor die Augen zu schließen und das Gesicht von Emerson zu sehen. Sie hatte Angst davor, dass er sie in ihren Träumen heimsuchen würde und sie hatte Angst davor, was nun geschehen würde. Würde er sie hier finden? Würden Arden oder Mary Eunice sie hier finden und ihr Werk vollenden? Es war nicht die Angst vor dem Tod, die Jude so erschreckte, sondern vor dem, was sie davor mit ihr tun würden…..und nicht nur mit ihr. Frank war völlig unschuldig in diese Geschichte mit reingezogen worden. Sie wusste, dass er beseitigt werden sollte, weil er ihr steht's treu ergeben war. Sein Zustand war ihre Schuld und das war etwas, mit dem Jude nicht so schnell fertig werden würde. Er war ein guter Mensch und definitiv zu gut für sie.

Seufzend stütze sich Jude auf dem Waschbecken ab und konnte ihre Augen kaum noch offen halten. Sie war kurz davor, im Stehen einzuschlafen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Liebes? Ist alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?" ertönte die Stimme von Rose durch die Tür.

In Ordnung? Nein, nichts war in Ordnung!

„Ja, es ist alles gut….ich bin gleich fertig." rief Jude und wusch sich das Gesicht noch einmal mit eiskaltem Wasser, in der Hoffnung es würde ihre Müdigkeit vertreiben.

Als Jude die Tür öffnete, sah sie, dass Rose auf sie wartete.

„Sie sollten jetzt wirklich schlafen gehen. Kommen Sie, ich zeige Ihnen mein Schlafzimmer."

Irritiert sah Jude die andere Frau an „Das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich kann auch auf der Couch schlafen."

„Das schlagen Sie sich gleich auf den Kopf. Ich habe schon bemerkt, dass Sie ein unglaublicher Sturkopf sind, aber ich lasse Sie bestimmt nicht auf meiner winzigen Couch schlafen."

„Aber ich dachte, Frank schläft in Ihrem Bett?! Ich denke nicht, dass es angebracht wäre."

Rose schüttelte den Kopf. Anscheinend hatte Jude wirklich nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie willkommen sie Frank sein würde.

„Es wird für Frank in Ordnung sein, glauben Sie mir." sie nahm Judes Hand und zog sie mit sich zu ihrem Schlafzimmer.

Jude war mittlerweile viel zu müde, um mit der anderen Frau zu streiten und folgte ihr widerwillig. Es fühlte sich so falsch an und doch war ein Teil von ihr froh, dass sie in dieser Nacht nicht einsam sein würde.

„Gehen Sie schlafen meine Liebe und wenn Sie etwas brauchen, dann fühlen Sie sich ganz wie Zuhause." Rose drehte sich um und ließ Jude allein vor der Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer.

Jude atmete tief durch und betrat mit gemischten Gefühlen das Schlafzimmer. Es war dunkel und doch konnte sie Frank genau erkennen. Er schlief tief und fest und Jude wollte ihn keinesfalls wecken. Sie schlich neben das Bett und setzte sich auf die freie Bettseite. Das sitzen schmerzte noch immer, doch nicht so sehr wie vor einer Stunde. Sie saß noch eine ganze Weile da und schaute aus dem Fenster. Sie dachte über so vieles nach und war an einem Punkt in ihrem Leben angekommen, an dem sie nicht weiter wusste. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was der nächste Tag bringen würde und ob sie jemals wieder ein halbwegs normales Leben führen würde. Gab es überhaupt noch die Möglichkeit ein normales Leben zu führen? Hatte sie überhaupt die Kraft für einen Neustart? Sie wusste es nicht, an diesem Punkt, wusste Jude eigentlich gar nichts mehr bis auf eines…..ihr altes Leben war vorbei!

Sie hörte wie Frank sich hinter ihr bewegte, doch sie glaubte, er würde sich nur im Schlaf drehen. Doch dann hörte sie seine leise Stimme „Jude?"

Langsam drehte sich Jude um und blickte zu Frank, der sich etwas im Bett aufgerichtet hatte und sie ansah.

„Habe ich Sie geweckt? Das tut mir Leid, Sie sollten weiter schlafen."

Frank war irritiert Jude hier vor zu finden, doch es war ihm nicht unangenehm…ganz im Gegenteil „Ich habe keinen festen Schlaf, es ist ok. Warum sitzen Sie da auf der Bettkante?"

Ein leichtes und schüchternes lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht „Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht so ganz wohin mit mir. Rose wollte mich nicht auf der Couch schlafen lassen aber ich hielt es für….nunja….unangebracht, mich einfach hier in das Bett zulegen."

Frank nickte und zog die andere Bettdecke bei Seite, erst jetzt sah Jude, dass Frank kein Hemd mehr trug und sie verfluchte sich, dass sie nicht wegsah, wie sie es hätte tun sollen.

„Kommen Sie…." sagte Frank verschlafen und deutete auf die frei Bettseite.

Jude überlegte kurz, entschied sich dann aber dafür. Sie wollte schlafen und sie wollte jetzt auch nicht alleine sein. Vorsichtig rutschte sie auf das Bett und zog ihr Kleid etwas zurecht. Es war mehr als unbequem zum schlafen, doch da sie nichts darunter trug, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig. Sie legte sich vorsichtig hin und sah zu Frank, der sie mit seinen lieben Augen ansah.

„Frank….es…es tut mir leid…..Sie sollten nicht hier sein….Sie sollten nicht in dieser Situation sein." Ihre Stimme war kaum ein flüstern und doch verstand Frank jedes Wort. Er rutschte unbewusst etwas näher und lehnte sich dichter zu Jude.

„Hey, nichts von dem ist Ihre Schuld."

Frank war so dicht bei ihr, dass sie seine Körperwärme spüren konnte. Sie sollte sich wegdrehen und Abstand halten, doch sie konnte es nicht. Sie sehnte sich so sehr nach Nähe und Geborgenheit…sie sehnte sich danach in den Armen gehalten zu werden und sich einfach fallen zu lassen.

„Doch, dass ist es! Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, dann wären Sie nicht in dieser Lage."

Judes Selbstvorwürfe und ihre traurige Stimme, brachen Frank das Herz. Wie selbstverständlich, legte er vorsichtig seine Hand auf ihre Wange und sah sie an „Ich hab es Ihnen schon einmal gesagt und sage es wieder….ich bin für Sie da und ich würde alles für Sie tun Jude….alles."

Frank war so dicht bei ihr und es fühlte sich so falsch an und doch im selben Moment so richtig.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eure Meinung ist mir immer willkommen :-D Was werden die beiden wohl jetzt tun? :-D


	11. Nur ein Traum

**Kapitel 10: Nur ein Traum**

Völlig erschöpft hatte Jude langsam ihren Kopf auf Franks Schulter sinken lassen und war in binnen weniger Sekunden eingeschlafen. Frank hatte seinen Arm um Jude gelegt und hielt sie fest. Es war unglaublich, wie sehnlich hatte er sich dieses Szenario gewünscht, doch das es unter diesen Umständen geschah, war einfach falsch. Es war etwas Richtiges in einer falschen Situation. Frank blieb noch eine Weil wach und wollte Jude einfach noch etwas in den Armen halten, vielleicht würde es das einzige Mal sein, wo er ihr so nah sein würde. Er schloss die Augen und genoss die Wärme die von ihr ausging. Frank würde alles dafür geben, ihr jede Nacht so nah sein zu dürfen….weit weg von all dem hier….weit weg von Briarcliff ein neues Leben beginnen mit der Frau seiner Träume.

 _„_ _Hallo Schwester, ich wette Sie dachten Sie wären mich los. Aber Sie werden mich nicht los…niemals."_

 _Das widerlich grinsende Gesicht von Leigh Emerson blickte auf Jude herab. Panik überkam sie und sie wollte aufspringen und davon laufen, doch ihr Körper war wie gelähmt. Egal wie sehr sie es versuchte, sie rührte sich nicht. Immer dichter nährte sich Emersons Gesicht dem ihren und sie konnte seinen stinkenden Atem riechen. Jude versuchte zu schreien, doch aus ihrer Kehle kam kein laut. Hämisch lachend sah Emerson auf sie herab._

 _„_ _Nach wem wollen Sie den rufen? Nach Ihrem Wachhund? Ohhh arme Jude, ich muss Ihnen leider sagen, dass er nicht kommen wird….nicht dieses Mal."_

 _Emerson hob seine blutverschmierten Hände und wischte das noch warme Blut auf Judes Gesicht._

 _„_ _Dieses Blut haben Sie vergossen….sie haben den guten Frank auf dem Gewissen."_

 _Nein, nein, nein, nein….Jude schrie innerlich auf, während Emerson lachen nur noch lauter und dröhnender wurde._

Frank wurde abermals in dieser Nacht geweckt, als Jude sich wie wild hin und her wälzte. Sie jammerte und weinte im Schlaf. Sofort richtete sich Frank auf und versuchte Jude zu wecken.

„Jude….Jude, wachen Sie auf! Sie träumen nur….wachen Sie auf." Frank schaltete das kleine Nachtlicht an und schüttelte dann an ihrer Schulter, doch Jude wachte nicht auf und warf ihre Arme nur noch heftiger von einer Seite auf die andere. Gerade als Frank versuchen wollte sie festzuhalten, traf sie ihn mit voller Wucht an seiner Stichverletzung. Frank knurrte vor Schmerzen und hielt sich seine verletzte Seite. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und wandte sich wieder Jude zu „Jude!" rief er etwas lauter und packte sie an den Schultern um sie festzuhalten.

Als Jude den festen Druck auf ihren Schultern spürte, würde sie aus dem Tal der Alpträume geholt und öffnete schockiert die Augen „Frank? Oh mein Gott…..Frank. Er sagte das Sie tot wären….ich habe Sie auf dem Gewissen….er war hier…..Blut….überall war Blut."

Frank sah Jude besorgt an und redete ruhig auf sie ein „Es war nur ein Traum Jude, es ist alles in Ordnung. Er ist nicht hier….sehen Sie. Es sind nur wir beide hier."

Ungläubig richtete sich Jude auf und sah sich um, hastig wischte sie ihre Hände über ihr Gesicht um sich zu vergewissern, dass es nicht bedeckt mit dem Blut eines Unschuldigen war. Sie atmete schwer und suchte ihre Hände ab, nach Blutspuren. Doch da waren keine Blutspuren und auch von Emerson war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. In Judes Augen bildeten sich heiße Tränen und sie sah ungläubig auf ihre Hände „Es war so real…." schluchzte sie.

„Das haben Alpträume oft an sich und das macht sie auch so furchteinflößend." Frank setzte sich auf, damit er Jude besser sehen konnte, doch kaum saß er, da durchzog ein brennender Schmerz seinen Körper. Er zischte und hielt sich weiterhin seine Wunde.

Jude hörte Frank und sah zu ihm „Frank? Was haben Sie? Bin ich das gewesen?" fragte sie obwohl sie die Antwort bereits kannte. Frank hatte sie festgehalten, als sie aufwachte und das sicherlich nicht ohne Grund „Habe ich Sie verletzt? Ich….ich hole Rose und…."

„Nein, das ist nicht nötig." sagte Frank und war froh, dass der Schmerz tatsächlich nachließ.

Doch Jude ließ sich dadurch nicht beruhigen, sie schlug die Bettdecke weg und war im Begriff aufzustehen, als Frank ihre Hand nahm und sie daran hinderte, dass Bett zu verlassen.

„Glauben Sie mir Jude, mir geht es gut. Es war wirklich nicht schlimm. Kommen Sie wieder her…..bitte." vorsichtig zog er Jude zurück und sah sie an „Wollen Sie über das reden, was Sie geträumt haben?"

Jude schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, ich will es einfach nur vergessen. Frank, wenn ich Rose nicht holen soll, dann lassen Sie mich bitte nachsehen."

Frank lächelte leicht und nickte „Es ist wirklich nichts passiert aber wenn es Sie beruhigt, dann können Sie sich gern vergewissern." er nahm seine Hand von der verbundenen Wunde und stützte sich auf seine Arme ab.

Jude lehnte sich nach vorn und blickte auf den weißen Verband, der zu ihrer großen Erleichterung immer noch weiß war. Vorsichtig strich sie mit ihren Fingern über die Wunde, doch von Blut war keine Spur zu sehen und sie atmete erleichtert auf „Es tut mir wirklich unendlich leid Frank."

Frank sah zu Jude und spürte ihre zarten Finger auf seiner nackten Haut. Es war eine unschuldige Geste aber dennoch brachte es Franks Blut zum kochen. Sein Verlangen nach ihr stieg ins unermessliche. Die Tatsache, dass sie nicht nur gemeinsam das Bett teilten, sondern auch die das Jude völlig ohne Hemmungen seine nackte Haut berührte, brachten all die Gefühle hoch, die Frank so viele Jahre angestaut hatte. Er sehnte sich so sehr danach sie ebenfalls zu berühren….

Jude schaute zu Frank auf und sah, dass er sie direkt ansah, mit einem Blick der die Glut in ihr zu einem Feuer entfachte. Beide waren sich so nah, dass jeder den Atem des anderen auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte. Es war Frank, der den ersten großen Schritt tat, indem seine Hand liebevoll ihre Wange berührte und sie mit seinen Daumen sanft streichelte. Jude schluckte schwer und leckte sich unbewusst über ihre Lippen. Langsam nährte sich Frank und schloss die letzte Lücke zwischen ihnen. Er presste seine Lippen sanft auf ihre und konnte selbst kaum glauben, was hier gerade geschah…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vielen Dank für eure tollen Bewertungen :-D. Das nächste Kapitel folgte schnell….versprochen


	12. Keine Bedenken mehr

Rated M wegen sexuellen Handlungen

 **Kapitel 11: Keine Bedenken mehr**

Jude war überwältigt und schockiert zu gleich. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie hier gerade tat. Ihre Vernunft schrie, dass sie das so schnell wie möglich beenden sollte. Es war falsch auf ganzer Linie, sie war eine Nonne und hatte kein Recht einen Mann auf diese Art und Weise zu berühren. Wenn sie jemals wieder einen Schritt zurück in ihr altes Leben setzten wollte, dann musste sie jetzt auf der Stelle Schluss machen, bevor etwas geschah, dass sich nicht Rückgängig machen ließ. Doch ihre Gefühle rieten ihr etwas anderes. Vielleicht war ihr Weg als Nonne beendet und sie hatte tatsächlich noch die Chance auf ein Leben zusammen mit einen Mann, der sie nicht nur als Objekt sah. Frank war nicht, wie die meisten anderen Männer, die Jude im Laufe ihres Lebens kennen lernte. Er war fürsorglich und hatte sie nie verurteilt, egal welche Fehler sie begannen hatte. Er war derjenige, der immer da war wenn sie Trost brauchte. Er war da, als sie an einem Abgrund stand, indem Emerson sie fast gestoßen hätte und zog sie zurück. Ihr Herz sagte ihr, dass es der richtige Weg sein würde und ihre Gefühle gewannen den Kampf über ihren Verstand.

Langsam griff Jude in die kurzen grauen Haare hinter seinen Nacken und vertiefte den Kuss, indem sie ihren Mund leicht öffnete. Sie wollte seine Zunge gegen ihre spüren und noch vieles mehr. Ja, sie wollte, dass er jeden Teil ihres Körpers berührte. Schon immer war Jude eine Frau gewesen, die Sex über alle Maßen genießen konnte und selbst in den letzten 15 Jahren, hatte sie so oft sexuelles Verlangen verspürt, welches sie nie ausleben dürfte. Sie wollte es und Franks Reaktionen ließen keinen Zweifel daran, dass auch er es wollte. Denn kaum hatte Jude ihren Mund geöffnet, spürte sie schon Franks Zunge und sanft mit ihrer spielte. Es war süß und hingebungsvoll…..anders als das, was Jude bisher hatte erleben dürfen.

Frank hatte anfangs Bedenken, wenn nicht sogar Angst, dass Jude ihn von sich stoßen würde. Doch als sie seinen Kuss erwiderte, fielen alle Bedenken von ihm ab. Es war nichts Falsches daran, der Frau die man liebte seine Liebe auch zu zeigen. Und er wollte ihr seine Liebe zeigen, nicht nur emotional sondern auch körperlich. Er schob seine Zunge langsam in ihren Mund und zog sie näher zu sich, doch schnell stellte Frank fest, dass ihre derzeitige Position es nicht zulassen würde, sie weiter zu berühren und Körperstellen zu streicheln und zu küssen, von denen er bisher hatte nur träumen dürfen. Er lehnte sich zur Seite und schob Jude langsam in eine liegende Position, sodass er über sie lehnte. Keine Sekunde brach er den Kuss und langsam begannen seine Hände über ihren Körper zu streicheln. Sie trug noch ihr Kleid und Frank war sich nicht sicher, ob er so weit gehen dürfte und es von ihren Körper streifen dürfte. Doch als auch Judes Kuss immer intensiver und fordernder würde und sie ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper schlang, nahm er es als Signal, dass es keine Barriere mehr geben würde. Er tastete nach den Reißverschluss und zog ihn langsam nach unten. Er konnte ihre weiche Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlen und er wollte so viel mehr von ihr berühren. Langsam zog er ihr Kleid nach oben und bündelte es um ihre Hüfte, doch so wie Jude lag, konnte er den Stoff nicht gänzlich von ihrem Körper steifen.

Für Jude gab es jetzt keine Bedenken mehr, sie hörte nur noch auf das, was ihr Körper ihr sagte. Sie unterbrach den Kuss und sah Frank tief in die Augen, während sie sich aufsetzte und selbst ihr Kleid hob und es über ihren Kopf zog. Völlig nackt saß sie vor Frank und sah ihn weiterhin tief in die Augen.

Frank starrte Jude an und war völlig überwältigt, als er feststellte, dass sie die ganze Zeit über völlig nackt unter ihrem Kleid war. Sein Blick fiel auf ihre schönen vollen Brüste und er leckte sich über die Lippen. Er war so gierig danach, sie mit seiner Zunge zu berühren und er verschwendete keine Zeit. Langsam küsste er Judes Hals und leckte mit seiner Zunge über ihre Haut. Er hörte das erregte seufzen und stöhnen seiner Geliebten und es war wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Alles was sich Frank bisher vorgestellt hatte, war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was er jetzt fühlte. Seine eigene Erregung stieg ins unermessliche. Langsam streifte seine Zunge ihre empfindlichen Brustwarzen und er saugte sanft an ihnen, während Judes Finger über seine Kopfhaut kratzten.

Jude ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen und genoss das unglaubliche Gefühl von Franks Zunge auf einer ihrer empfindsamsten Stellen. Es fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an und Jude zeigte Frank durch ihr lauter werdendes Stöhnen auch, wie sehr ihr es gefiel. Sie spürte, wie seine Hände langsam weiter nach unten glitten und sie biss sich voller Erwartung auf ihre Unterlippe. Sie wusste wie heiß und feucht sie bereits für ihn war und konnte es kaum erwarten, seine Finger dort zu fühlen. Immer näher kam er ihren heißen Zentrum und fuhr langsam mit einen einzelnen Finger über ihre feuchte Mitte, bis sein Finger in ihr verschwand. Jude warf ihren Kopf zurück, als sie Franks Finger tief in sich spürte und als er anfing ihn langsam hin und her zu bewegen, wurde auch ihr lustvolles Stöhnen immer lauter. Das heiße und nasse Gefühl um seinen Finger und Judes Stöhnen, ließen Franks Männlichkeit so wachsen, dass es schmerzte. Er fühlte wie eng seine Hose um sein bestes Stück wurde und hätte nichts lieber getan, als sich von ihr zu befreien und seinen steifen Penis in sie zu stoßen. Doch noch war es nicht soweit, er wollte dass sie zuerst für ihn kam. Er wollte spüren wie ihre Wände sich um seine Finger quetschten und sehen, wie ihr Körper von einen unglaublichen Orgasmus geschüttelt wurde.

Er schob einen zweiten Finger tief in sie und hob den Kopf, um Jude zusehen. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und ihre Mund war leicht geöffnet, immer wieder biss sie sich auf ihre Unterlippe und genoss das was er tat in vollen Zügen.

Immer schneller begann er seine Finger hin und her zu bewegen und sie tief in sie zu stoßen. Und je fester er sie mit seinen Fingern befriedigte, desto mehr gefiel es Jude. Ihre Körper stand geradezu in Flammen und sie fühlte, dass sie bald kommen würde.

„Sieh mich an Jude." sagte Frank mit tiefer Stimme, als er keine Sekunde sein tun stoppte.

Langsam öffnete Jude die Augen und hob ihren Kopf. Sie griff nach Franks Nacken und hielt sich an ihn fest, während sie ihn mit tief dunklen Augen ansah. Ihr Gesicht war gerötet und der erotische und wilde Blick den sie ihn zuwarf, steigerte Franks Verlangen noch mehr, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Immer schneller stieß er seine Finger in sie, während sein Daumen fest auf ihre Klitoris zu drücken begann. Ein lauter Schrei entkam Jude und es war ihr in diesem Moment egal, ob man sie hören konnte. Ihre Finger krallten sich fest in Franks Haut, als ein phänomenaler Orgasmus ihren Körper erschütterte. Ihr Stöhnen wurde zu einen ungleichmäßigen Keuchen und Frank wusste, er würde nie genug von ihr bekommen.

Als Judes Orgasmus langsam nachließ, zog Frank seine klitschnassen Finger aus ihr heraus und legte seine Hand auf ihre Hüfte. Während Jude langsam wieder zu Atem kam, küsste Frank liebevoll ihre Lippen und sah sie an.

„Geht es dir gut?" fragte er süß, doch statt einer Antwort bekam er eine Reaktion, mit der er nicht gerechnet hatte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In 5 Tagen geht es weiter :-D aber welche Reaktion ist es wohl, die Frank bekommt?


	13. Niemals zuvor

Rated M wegen sexuellen Handlungen

 **Kapitel 12: Niemals zuvor**

Jude hatte sich lange nicht so lebendig gefühlt wie in diesen Moment. Es gab eine Zeit in ihrem Leben, in der sie glaubte, alle körperlichen Empfindungen waren versiegt. Selbst als sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit mit dem unbekannten aus der Bar eine Nacht verbracht hatte, empfand sie nichts. Ihr Körper fühlte sich an wie ein Stein….ein lebloser Stein. Sie hatte es akzeptiert, denn eine Nonne sollte ohnehin keine Freude an körperlicher Befriedung haben. Sie glaubte, es sei Gottes Wille und das ihre Unfähigkeit Freude an Sex zu empfinden, sie nur wieder auf den Pfad Gottes bringen sollte.

Doch nun war alles anders, ihr ganzer Körper stand geradezu in Flammen und schrie nach mehr. Es war ein Gefühl, welches Jude lange nicht empfand und welches sie so unendlich vermisst hatte. War es falsch so etwas zu fühlen und sich einen Mann hinzugeben? Ja, das war es und dennoch wusste Jude, dass es dennoch richtig war. Konnte etwas falsch und richtig zur gleichen Zeit sein? Sie kannte die Antwort nicht und wollte sie auch nicht kennen, sie ließ ihren Körper und ihr Herz entscheiden und ließ alle Reden der Vernunft in ihrem Kopf verstummen.

Sie sah Frank an und blickte in seine sehnsüchtigen Augen. Sein Blick war süß und aufrichtig und voller…..Liebe? Sie wollte ihn das fühlen lassen, was sie empfunden hatte. Ohne etwas zu sagen, rollte sie über Frank und legte ihren nackten Körper vorsichtig auf seinen, wobei sie genau darauf achtete, seine Wunde nicht wieder zu berühren. Sie begann Frank zu küssen, zuerst sanft und süß…..doch schon nach kurzer Zeit wurde ihr Kuss wilder und voller Leidenschaft. Langsam glitt ihre Hand in seine Hose und packte seine steinharte Männlichkeit. Sie war überrascht und erfreut zu fühlen, wie groß er bereits war und sie wusste, dass weiteres zu tun nicht nötig sein würde, doch sie wollte ihn berühren.

Frank war völlig überwältigt, dass Gefühl ihrer nackten Brüste auf seinen Oberkörper und wie ihre Zunge gekonnt mit seiner spielte, trieb ihn fast in den Wahnsinn. Er konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass dies wirklich geschah. Als er dann spürte, wie Judes Hand in seine Hose glitt und sie begann seinen Penis zu streicheln, musste Frank sich zusammen nehmen um nicht sofort zu kommen. Viel zu lange musste er auf diesen Moment warten und all die Jahre der Träume und Sehnsüchte, hatten sein Verlangen nach ihr ins unermessliche steigen lassen. Er begann über ihren Rücken zu streicheln und wollte sie wieder in eine liegende Position bringen, doch Jude ließ das nicht zu. Sie zog zu Franks großer Enttäuschung ihre Hand aus seiner Hose und packte seine Hand. Sie drückte sie sanft neben seinen Kopf in die Kissen und sah ihn mit einen ernsten und doch verspielten Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Jetzt bin ich an der Reihe." Flüsterte sie in sein Ohr und es ließ Franks Körper geradezu vor Erregung verbrennen.

Mit einem vielsagenden Blick rutschte sie an Frank herunter und zog seine Hose bis zu den Knien nach unten. Frank hatte sich etwas aufgesetzt und starrte Jude ungläubig an. Hatte sie wirklich vor das zu tun, was er glaubte? Sein Herz raste und sein Atem wurde schwerer und schwererer…es war etwas, was Frank nie zuvor hatte erleben dürfen und das ausgerechnet die Frau seiner Träume dazu bereit sein sollte, die Frau die bis vor wenigen Stunden noch ein Habit trug, ließ Frank fast explodieren. Als Jude zu ihm hochsah, leckte sie sich langsam über ihre Lippen und warf ihr Haar zurück. Es war das erotischste, was Frank jemals gesehen hatte.

Jude sah Frank direkt in die Augen, als sie einen kleinen Kuss auf die Spitze seines Penis' setzte. Der Blick in Franks Gesicht ließ Jude verschmitzt Grinsen und sie wusste, dass er es wollte. Ohne noch länger zu warten senkte sie ihren Kopf und nahm seine Männlichkeit tief in ihren heißen feuchten Mund. Sie begann ihren Kopf zu heben und zu senken….zuerst ganz langsam und dann immer schneller. Sie schmeckte ihn und sie liebte es.

Frank war nicht mehr in dieser Welt, er erlebte etwas, was er nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von Jude abwenden, die ihn ohne Hemmungen mit ihren süßen Mund befriedigte. Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn und er griff mit zittrigen Händen in Judes Haar. Er hörte ihr leichtes Summen, als sie ihn geradezu in den Wahnsinn treib. Sein ganzer Körper bäumte sich auf und er spürte, dass er bald kommen würde. Er versuchte zu sprechen, doch es fiel ihn unsagbar schwer.

„Jude….bitte…..ich…"

Jude verstand was Frank meinte und hob für einen kurzen Moment ihren Kopf.

„Komm einfach….für mich." Sofort senkte Jude wieder ihren Kopf und begann wieder an seinen Penis zu lutschen.

Ihre Worte waren alles was Frank noch benötigte und nur wenige Sekunden später kam er mit einen animalischen Stöhnen tief in ihrem Mund. Nie zuvor in seinem Leben wurde er von einen derart heftigen Orgasmus geradezu mitgerissen. Sein Körper bebte und er hatte das Gefühl, als hätte sie ihn förmlich ausgesaugt. Schwer atmend ließ sich Frank in die Kissen fallen und versuchte wieder ruhiger zu atmen.

Jude wartete, bis Franks Orgasmus nachgelassen hatte und hob dann den Kopf. Sie schmeckte Franks Säfte in ihrem Mund und es störte sie nicht im Geringsten. Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken kurz über ihren Mund und legte sich dann neben Frank. Mit einen fast unschuldigen Ausdruck sah sie zu Frank, der immer noch schwer atmete. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange und zog sie zu sich für einen kurzen aber liebevollen Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich Jude!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bitte um eure Meinung :-D


	14. Zwiespalt der Gefühle

**Kapitel 13: Zwiespalt der Gefühle**

Frank konnte nicht so schnell denken, wie seine Worte seinen Mund verließen. Nach all diesen Jahren sprach er tatsächlich das aus, was er für Jude empfand. Ja, er liebte sie….sehr sogar und dennoch war er selbst über das was er gerade gesagt hatte schockiert. Und als er in Judes Gesicht sah, erkannte er, dass sie nicht weniger schockiert war. Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an und sagte kein Wort. War es zu früh? Hatte er eine Grenze übertreten? Wahrscheinlich war es beides.

Jude wusste erst nicht ob sie sich verhört hatte oder ob Frank ihr gerade wirklich seine Liebe gestand, doch sein Blick sagte ihr, dass er es wirklich gesagt hatte. Ich liebe dich! Worte die Jude eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gehört hatte. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte und starrte Frank nur ungläubig an.

Liebe! Jude hatte einst dieses Gefühl für jemanden empfunden, doch hatte sie nie wirklich selbst erleben dürfen wie es ist, geliebt zu werden und schon gar nicht von einen Mann. Der Mann, den Jude einst liebe und mit dem sie ihr Leben verbringen wollte, hatte es oft gesagt….doch nie mit der Intensität wie es Frank eben tat. Sein liebevoller Blick und seine sanfte Stimme, verrieten ihr, dass er das was er sagte auch wirklich meinte. Jude war hin und her gerissen, ihr Herz pochte wie wild und ihr wurde heiß und kalt zu gleich. Es war ein überwältigendes Gefühl und dennoch, wollte und konnte sie sich diesen Gefühl nicht hingeben. Frank war ein fürsorglicher und gutherziger Mann und verdiente eine Frau, die es auch war…doch das war nicht sie.

Jude hatte in ihrem Leben so vieles falsch gemacht und sie wusste, dass es sie früher oder später einholen würde.

 _‚_ _Ein Leopard verliert nie seine Flecken'_

Frank kannte sie nicht wirklich. Er wusste nicht, welches Leben sie geführt hatte bevor sie ein Leben als Nonne einschlug. Er wusste nichts von den unzähligen Männern, von ihren Trinkeskapaden oder gar von der Nacht mit dem kleinen Mädchen im blauen Mantel. Was würde passieren, wenn er es eines Tages herausfinden würde? Würde er sie immer noch lieben?

 _‚_ _Nein, niemand liebt eine Hure und Mörderin.'_

Sie würde Frank wahrscheinlich noch mehr ins Unglück stürzen, als sie es ohnehin schon getan hatte.

Judes anfangs schockiertes Gesicht, verwandelte sich in eine Maske aus Kummer und Schmerz. Traurig sah sie ihn an und legte leicht ihre Hand auf seine Wange, während sie leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

„Oh Frank….bitte nicht."

Frank beobachtete Jude genau und als er ihren traurigen Blick sah, erkannte er, dass diese Nacht anders enden würde, als in seinen Träumen. Was hatte er auch erwartet? Als Jude dann anfing zu sprechen, da sank Franks Herz und er hatte das Gefühl, man hätte ihn buchstäblich einen Dolch in sein Herz gestoßen. Er nahm ihre Hand von seiner Wange und drückte sie leicht. Jetzt war es gesagt und er hatte ohnehin nichts mehr zu verlieren, warum ihr also nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagen?

„Es tut mir Leid Jude….vielleicht hätte ich es nicht sagen sollen aber….aber es ist die Wahrheit. Ich liebe dich und das schon seitdem wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind. Doch du warst so unerreichbar für mich und somit kam ich nie in Versuchung, dir zusagen was ich empfinde. Aber jetzt….nach dieser Nacht, musste ich es dir sagen und ich bin froh darüber."

Jude hörte Frank aufmerksam zu und sie hörte die Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme, eine Traurigkeit die ebenso stark war, wie ihre eigene.

„Frank…ich….." begann sie obwohl sie nicht wirklich wusste, was sie sagen sollte, doch sie wurde von Frank unterbrochen.

„Es ist in Ordnung….ich will einfach nur, dass du es weißt und das du weißt, dass sich an meinen Versprechen niemals etwas ändern wird. Ich bin immer da und werde dich immer beschützen und daran wird sich nichts ändern…..auch wenn du anders für mich empfindest, als ich für dich."

Franks Worte versetzen Jude einen tiefen Schlag. Er war ein so besonderer Mensch und sie bedauerte, dass sie nicht erkannt hatte, wie besonders er war. Jude war unfähig etwas zu sagen, sie spürte, dass auch sie Gefühle für Frank hatte und sie hatte Angst davor. Angst sein Leben völlig auf den Kopf zu stellen und ihn früher oder später weh zu tun. Und sie war sich sicher, dass würde sie….spätestens wenn er herausfinden würde, was für ein Mensch sie wirklich war. Langsam setzte sich Jude auf und wickelte die Decke um sich. Ihr Haar fiel wie ein einziges Durcheinander über ihre nackten Schultern und sie blickte mit feuchten Augen zu Frank. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und sprach so offen zu Frank, wie er es auch getan hatte.

„Wie kannst du mich lieben? Du weißt nicht, was für ein Mensch ich bin. Du hast dich in eine Nonne verliebt, von der du glaubst sie sein voller Tugenden, doch die Wahrheit ist eine andere. Ich bin nicht einmal annährend so gut, wie du glaubst… ungeachtend dessen was ich selbst empfinde, weiß ich, dass ich nicht die richtige Frau für dich bin."

Judes Worte durchfuhren Frank wie ein Blitz.

 _‚…_ _.was sie selbst empfindet…'_

Frank setzte sich ebenfalls auf und sah Jude an. Konnte es sein? Konnte es tatschlich so sein, dass auch sie Gefühle für ihn hatte? Franks Gefühlswelt war ein einziges Chaos und er versuchte seine Gedanken zu sammeln.

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte er leise und beobachtete Judes Reaktion genau.

„Das was ich sagte, ich bin nicht die Richtige für dich."

„Nein, du sagtest….ungeachtend dessen was du selbst empfindest…. Jude, ich habe dich noch nie um etwas gebeten aber jetzt bitte ich dich, mir die Wahrheit zu sagen. Empfindest du was für mich?" auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ihre Antwort ihm das Herz brechen könnte, musste er es wissen.

Jude schüttelte nur den Kopf und stand auf, sie wickelte die Decke fest um sich und ging einige Schritte in Richtung Fenster.

„Was wäre, wenn ich ja sagen würde? Was wäre dann? Oh Gott Frank, sieh doch nur wohin dich deine Liebe zu mir gebracht hat und ich weiß, es wäre nicht das Ende. Du würdest mit mir in eine Katastrophe nach der anderen stolpern." Ihre Stimme war laut und voller Emotionen. Emotionen voller Angst, Ungewissheit und Frustration. Sie sah zu Frank und schüttelte abermals den Kopf „Ich werde nicht auch noch dein Leben zerstören. Das alles hier, hätte nie passieren dürfen…..vielleicht…..vielleicht ist es das Beste, wenn wir vergessen was passiert ist und getrennte Wege gehen. Ich werde dir immer Dankbar sein, für das was du getan hast und ich werde es niemals vergessen aber ….aber wir sollten hier einen Schlussstrich ziehen…."

Jude kämpfte mit den Tränen und wandte sich von Frank ab. Sie schaute aus dem kleinen Fenster und versuchte alle Bilder von einem normalen Leben zu verdrängen.

Ein Leben, welches für sie nicht vorgesehen war!


	15. noch nicht

**Kapitel 14: …noch nicht**

Frank hörte Judes emotionsgeladene Stimme, es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er einen Gefühlsausbruch von ihr miterlebte. Ihre Stimme war laut und zitterte beim sprechen. Bisher hatte er sich in solchen Situationen immer zurück gehalten, aber jetzt war es anders….nichts war mehr wie zuvor. Meist hatte sie einen wütenden Unterton in der Stimme, wenn sie so sprach, doch heute nicht. Ihre Stimme klang traurig und verletzlich. Er zog sich seine Hosen hoch und stand langsam auf. Mit langsamen Schritten ging er zu Jude, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf ihre nackte Schulter und stellte sich dicht hinter sie.

„Ich kann nicht vergessen, was geschehen ist und ich will es auch gar nicht. Was ist es Jude? Was macht dir solche Angst? Ich höre es in deiner Stimme." Frank seufzte und sprach dann weiter „Und an das was passiert ist….mit mir meine ich, daran bist du in keiner Art und Weise Schuld. Die Schuld trifft nur einen und wir beide wissen wem." bewusst sprach Frank Emersons Name nicht aus.

Jude fühlte Franks warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter und seine sanfte Art mit ihr zu sprechen, machte alles nur noch schwerer. Sie schaute weiterhin aus dem Fenster und kämpfte mit ihrer eigenen Unsicherheit. Alles was sie empfand und was ihr Herz ihr sagte, schien so falsch zu sein. Jude wusste nicht mehr, was richtig und was falsch war.

Nachdem Jude nichts sagte, ergriff Frank wieder das Wort und ging langsam um Jude herum. Er stand nun direkt vor ihr und sah sie an. Er sah ihr in die Augen und erkannte eine Traurigkeit in ihnen, die er schon oft zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Hör zu Jude, ich will dich nicht bedrängen aber ich muss es einfach wissen. Wenn du mir jetzt sagst, dass du keine Gefühle für mich hast, dann werde ich es akzeptieren…..auch wenn es nicht leicht sein wird. Aber wenn auch du Gefühle für mich hast, dann werde ich das was wir beide bereits geteilt haben, nicht einfach so wegwerfen."

Jude wich Franks Blicke immer wieder aus und sah nervös nach unten.

„Warum machst du es so schwer Frank? Warum kannst du nicht einfach einsehen, dass ich nicht gut für dich bin? Ich bin kein guter Mensch Frank und habe so viele Fehler….."

„Wir alle haben Fehler, dass macht uns aber nicht zu schlechten Menschen." unterbrach er Jude.

Ein seltsames Lächeln erschien auf Judes Gesicht und es war keinesfalls ein fröhliches Lächeln „Meine Fehler schon….sie haben Leben zerstört…..mehr als nur eines…" Jude atmete tief durch und nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und sah Frank direkt an, doch kaum sah sie in seine liebevollen Augen, da spürte sie die Tränen in ihren eigenen aufsteigen. Er war ein so guter Mensch und sie hatte ihn nicht verdient. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch sie brachte kein Wort mehr heraus, stattdessen begann sie zu weinen. So lange hatte Jude nach einen Menschen wie Frank gesucht und nun da sie ihn gefunden hatte, sprach alles dagegen. Ihr Leben war ein einziger Fluch.

Die Trauer in Judes Augen und ihre Tränen, brachen Frank das Herz. Was war es, was ihr so zusetzte, dass sie sich selbst nicht verzeihen konnte? Er zog sie zu sich heran und schloss seine Arme fest um sie. Er ließ sie einfach weinen und küsste immer wieder liebevoll ihre Stirn. Er wusste nicht wie lange sie so dastanden, aber wenn es nötig gewesen wäre, hätte er sie die ganze Nacht festgehalten. Als Judes weinen langsam nach ließ, begann Frank wieder zu sprechen.

„Willst du darüber reden? Ich meine über das, was dich glauben lässt, du wärst ein schlechter Mensch."

Jude fühlte sich elend, aber dennoch auf eine seltsame Art und Weise erleichtert. Es war als wäre ein Teil ihres Schmerzes mit ihren Tränen zusammen von ihr gewichen. Sie sah zu Frank auf und blickte ihn mit roten Augen an „Nein, ich möchte nicht darüber reden….nicht jetzt…..vielleicht möchte ich das niemals."

Frank nickte nur und atmete tief durch. Er wollte nicht erneut das Thema Gefühle ansprechen, er spürte, dass auch das ein Thema war über welches Jude nicht sprechen wollte. Vielleicht würde er nie erfahren, ob sie etwas für ihn empfand oder nicht. Jedenfalls würde er es nicht heute Nacht erfahren. Er sah Jude an und lächelte leicht, er wollte nicht die ganze Situation noch komplizierter machen und ihr noch mehr zusetzten.

„Wir sollten noch etwas schlafen…komm…" er legte seinen Arm um sie und ging mit ihr zurück zum Bett.

Jude setzte sich auf den Bettrand und sah wie Frank wieder auf seine Seite des Bettes ging. Er hatte sie angelächelt, doch seine Augen sagten etwas anderes. Er war enttäuscht und sie fühlte sich schlecht deswegen. Er war ihr einziger wahrer Freund und sie wollte nicht, dass er sich so fühlte. Jude erkannte, dass ihre Weigerung ihn ihre Gefühle zu offenbaren, genau das tat was sie verhindern wollte. Sie tat ihm weh! Sie vernahm, dass Frank sich in das Bett legte und drehte sich zu ihm.

„Frank ich….ich weiß nicht…." stotterte Jude und wusste nicht, wie sie es sagen sollte…..sie wusste ja selbst nicht was sie empfand.

„Es ist in Ordnung….ich wollte dich nicht drängen. Komm her, wir sollten wirklich schlafen." Frank deutete auf den Platz direkt neben ihm und wartete darauf, dass Jude sich neben ihm legen würde.

Jude nickte etwas unsicher und rutschte wieder auf das Bett und legte sich neben Frank, immer noch mit ihrer Decke umwickelt. Sie legte sich mit etwas Abstand zu Frank und vermisste sofort die Wärme und Geborgenheit die er ihr gab.

Frank war enttäuscht, dass Jude wieder auf Abstand zu ihm gegangen war, aber was hatte er auch erwartet? Er hatte sie mit seinem Geständnis völlig überrannt und die Situation damit noch viel komplizierter gemacht. Er schaltete das kleine Nachtlicht aus und starrte gedankenverloren an die Decke.

Jude lag mit dem Rücken zu Frank und fühlte sich trotz seiner Anwesenheit schrecklich allein.

 _‚_ _Du bist so dumm! Du musst nicht länger einsam sein. Es gibt noch eine Chance für dich, nutze sie.'_

Jude überlegte noch eine Weile und drehte sich dann langsam zu Frank herum. Vorsichtig rutschte sie etwas näher und spürte sofort seine Wärme. Sie rutschte unsicher noch etwas dichter an ihn heran und hatte etwas Angst, dass er sich abwenden würde. Doch das tat er nicht, stattdessen legte er seinen Arm um sie und zog sie zu sich heran. Jude legte ihren Kopf auf Franks Schulter und schloss die Augen. Bevor sie einschlief, sagte sie noch leise zu Frank „Es tut mir leid, ich kann es nicht sagen…..noch nicht."

Frank war wie vom Donner gerührt, er konnte kaum glauben, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Er sah zu Jude und erkannte, dass sie bereits eingeschlafen war. Mit einem Lächeln gab er ihr noch einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und schloss dann auch die Augen. Er hatte so lange gewartet, was machte ein wenig mehr Zeit noch aus?


	16. Eine andere Geschichte

**Kapitel 15: Eine andere Geschichte**

Es war noch mitten in der Nacht, als Timothy Howard von einem Wachmann geweckt wurde, der ihn von einem Zwischenfall mit Leigh Emerson berichtet hatte. Timothy war sofort hellwach und bereitete sich auf das schlimmste vor, denn er wusste das Emerson kein normaler Patient war….er war gefährlich, unberechenbar und vulgär. Das letztere ekelte Timothy am meisten an und dennoch hoffte er immer, auch einen Menschen wie Emerson auf den Weg Gottes zurück zu führen und das aus ihm ein besserer Mensch werden würde. Kurz bevor er die Krankenstation erreichte, erblickte er Mary Eunice die mit aschfahlem Gesicht zu ihm sah. In dem Moment wusste Timothy, dass etwas Schreckliches geschehen sein musste. Völlig verstört blickte die junge Nonne zu ihm und zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Um Himmels Willen Schwester, was ist geschehen?" fragte Timothy und sah besorgt zu Mary Eunice „Was hat Emerson getan?"

Mary Eunice blickte wie ein scheues Reh zu Timothy und spielte das unschuldige Mädchen perfekt.

„Ohh Monsignore, gut das Sie da sind. Es ist etwas unglaubliches geschehen…..ich….ich wage gar nicht, davon zu berichten…es geht um Schwester Jude."

Timothys Herz setzte für einen Moment aus. Jude? Wieso Jude?

„Was ist mit ihr? Warum…ich meine….sie sollte doch gar nicht hier sein. Mutter Claudia sagte mir, sie wäre im Kloster bei ihr…..Was ist ihr geschehen?" Fragen über Fragen! Timothys Gefühlswelt geriet völlig aus den Fugen. Er und Jude hatten in den letzten Wochen viele Differenzen aber dennoch war sie doch seine Jude….sein seltener Vogel. Ihm wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken, dass Emerson ihr etwas angetan haben könnte.

Innerlich lachte Mary Eunice auf. Der ehrenwerte Timothy Howard war völlig neben sich und das wegen einer Frau. Sie wusste, dass Jude viel für Timothy empfand und nach seiner Reaktion zu urteilen, beruhte das auf Gegenseitigkeit. Das könnte noch spaßiger werden, als sie zunächst annahm und sie konnte es kaum erwarten, ihm schlüpfrige Details von seiner ach so keuschen Jude zu erzählen.

„Nun, wie soll ich es sagen? Schwester Jude geht es gut….jedenfalls geht es ihr besser als Mr. Emerson. Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich es Ihnen sagen soll…..es ist so peinlich. Auf der Krankenstation liegt nicht Schwester Jude sondern Leigh Emerson. Er wurde auf grausame Art und Weise zusammen geschlagen und emotional gefoltert…von Frank McCann und wie es aussieht und wie es Mr. Emerson berichtet hat, geschah das auf Wunsch von Schwester Jude."

Timothy war einerseits erleichtert, dass es Jude gut ging aber sobald Mary Eunice weiter sprach, geriet er fast völlig aus der Fassung.

„Das ist doch Blödsinn! Jude würde so etwas niemals tun…..Sicher hat sie strenge Methoden um die Patienten im Zaum zu halten aber sie würde niemals….nein, das ist völlig unmöglich. Egal was Emerson erzählt hat, er lügt! Und warum sollte ausgerechnet Frank so etwas tun? Er war steht's ein Mann der seine Aufgaben gewissenhaft und ehrlich erledigte. Er schlägt doch nicht grundlos einen Patienten zusammen."

Mary Eunice sah bestürzt zu Boden, aber innerlich freute sie sich darauf, allem noch ein I-Tüpfelchen aufzusetzen.

„Es….es geschah auch nicht grundlos….Ich fühle mich so schlecht Monsignore…..Schwester Jude war wie eine Mutter zu mir und ich kann selbst kaum glauben, was sich zugetan haben soll aber es ist meine Pflicht Ihnen alles zu berichten, auch wenn ich es kaum aussprechen mag." Sie holte tief Luft und schloss für einen Moment die Augen „Wir wissen beide, dass sich Schwester Jude in den letzten Wochen verändert hat, aber anscheinend ist es schlimmer als wir dachten. Sie hatte mich selbst erst vor wenigen Tagen mit einem Messer bedroht, es kamen mir Wachmänner zur Hilfe, Sie können sie selbst fragen. Sie brachten Schwester Jude nach draußen. Ich denke sie war wütend, weil Sie mir hier mehr und mehr ihre Aufgaben übertrugen. Ich habe es nicht gemeldet, weil….nunja….es ging doch um Schwester Jude….sie war für mich immer ein Vorbild und ich wollte sie nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Ich hätte es melden sollen, es tut mir Leid!"

Timothy wurde mit jedem Wort von Mary Eunice blasser und blasser. Das konnte doch alles nicht möglich sein. Noch bevor er weiter denken konnte, sprach die junge Nonne schon weiter.

„Ich gab den Wachmännern die Anweisung, Schwester Jude nicht mehr hier herein zulassen, doch offenbar hatte sie jemanden, der ihr in jeder Hinsicht treu ergeben war. Ich bin nicht schwatzhaft Monsignore und ich hätte es nie gewagt die Keuschheit von Schwester Jude in Frage zu stellen, aber die Art wie Frank sie ansah, war die Art wie ein Mann eine Frau ansieht, der nunja…..andere Interessen an ihr hat…..intimes Interesse." die letzten beiden Wörter flüsterte Mary Eunice um den Anschein zu wahren, es sei ihr peinlich und unangenehm über intime Dinge zu sprechen.

„Das reicht!" rief Timothy und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar „Ich kann das alles nicht glauben und selbst wenn Frank ein….intimes Interesse an Jude haben sollte, so bin ich mir sicher….ja ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass sie dieses Verlangen nicht verspürt. Vielleicht ist Jude derzeit etwas neben sich aber sie würde sich nie so vergessen…."

Er konnte und wollte das alles nicht glauben.

„Es tut mir Leid Monsignore, ich selbst wollte das alles auch nicht glauben. Aber die Art wie Emerson zugerichtet wurde….es ist entsetzlich und es gibt noch mehr…" Mary Eunice hob ihre Hand und zeigte Timothy etwas, wovon er zuerst nicht wusste, was es war. Sie faltete das rote Stück Stoff auseinander und hielt er vor Timothy.

„Was…was ist das?" fragte Timothy als er mit einer Mischung von Abscheu und Erregung und das winzige und sündhafte Stück Stoff blickte.

„Ich fand es in Schwester Judes Schlafzimmer, laut Emerson hatte sie es getragen als sie und Frank vor seinen Augen…oh bitte zwingen Sie mich nicht es auszusprechen."

Timothys Herz raste, dieses kleine Etwas konnte unmöglich Jude gehören und was meinte Mary Eunice als sie sagte, als Jude und Frank…..was?

Wie in Trance griff er nach dem Negligee und fühlte den weichen Stoff in seiner Hand. Ein vertrauter Geruch stieg in seine Nase…..süß und lieblich….es roch nach ihr…..es roch nach Jude. Es war unglaublich….

„Ich will es wissen, was sagte Emerson noch? Ich muss es wissen."

Mary Eunice quietschte innerlich vor Freude, jetzt würde der Höhepunkt kommen und sie konnte es kaum erwarten, seine Reaktion zu sehen.

„Er sagte, dass Frank ihn zu Schwester Jude brachte und sie in diesem Negligee auf sie wartete. Sie habe Frank angewiesen, auf ihn einzuschlagen und ihn zu treten, bis er am Boden lag. Sie sagte wohl, dass wenn Frank seine Arbeit richtig machen würde, würde sie ihn belohnen. Wie ich bereits erwähnte, erschien mir Frank immer sehr auf Schwester Jude fixiert zu sein. Als Emerson dann am Boden lag, dann….ohhh Himmel…er sagte, sie hätten vor seinen Augen miteinander geschlafen."

Timothys Gesichtsfarbe wich nun völlig von ihm und er starrte Mary Eunice nur an und sagte kein Wort.

„Emerson hatte die Chance genutzt, als beide wie er es sagte, voll bei der Sache waren um wegzulaufen. Er schlug die Scheibe von der Bürotür ein und versuchte zu fliehen, doch Frank zog ihn wohl wieder zurück und verprügelte ihn wieder. Danach wusste Emerson nichts mehr, Frank schlug ihn bewusstlos und ich denke, der Krach brachte beide dazu zu fliehen….jedenfalls fehlt von Schwester Jude und Frank jede Spur und Franks Auto ist auch weg."

Timothy hörte alles was Mary Eunice sagte und doch vernahm er es kaum. Seine ganze Welt schien in diesen Moment ins wanken zu geraten. Noch immer starrte er auf das rote Negligee und er wusste er sollte es voller ekel wegwerfen, doch er konnte es aus irgendeinen Grund nicht.

„Monsignore? Monsignore?" rief Mary Eunice und schaute mit falscher Besorgnis auf den Mann vor ihr.

„Ich…ich werde morgen früh selbst mit Emerson reden, bis dahin erwarte ich Diskretion über diesen Vorfall. Ich muss nachdenken….."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sich Timothy um und ging wie in Trance durch die dunklen Gänge von Briarcliff. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben, war Timothy völlig überfordert und ratlos…..was sollte er jetzt tun?

Grinsend sah Mary Eunice ihm hinterher und hoffte so sehr, sie würde dabei sein, wenn er das erste Mal jetzt wieder auf Jude treffen würde.


	17. Der Morgen danach

**Kapitel 16: Der Morgen danach**

Die Nacht war vorüber und Frank erwachte, als die ersten Lichtstrahlen durch das Fenster in das Zimmer drangen, indem er und Jude schliefen. Langsam öffnete Frank die Augen und brauchte nicht lange um zu überlegen, ob die letzte Nacht einfach nur ein Traum war. Die Schmerzen, die durch seinen Körper fuhren, als er versuchte sich zu strecken, sagten ihm es war kein Traum gewesen. Er blieb für einen Moment still liegen und atmete einige Male tief durch. Die letzte Nacht weckte in Frank so viele gemischte Gefühle und ihm wurde klar, dass sein größter Alptraum und sein größter Traum sich in nur einer Nacht zugetragen hatten.

Langsam drehte sich Frank zu Jude, die noch immer tief und fest schlief. Er überlegte für einen Moment ob er sie wecken sollte, endschied sich aber dagegen und beobachtete stattdessen wie sie friedlich schlief. Sie schlief auf dem Bauch und ihr langes blondes Haar fiel ihr wild über ihr Gesicht. Sie war noch immer völlig nackt und nichts außer eine weiße Decke, bedeckte einen Teil ihres Rückens und ihren Hintern. Frank lächelte, ihre Erscheinung hatte beinahe etwas engelhaftes….sie war einfach wunderschön. Langsam setzte sich Frank auf und versuchte Jude nicht zu wecken, doch als er das tat, verrutschte die Decke etwas und gab einen Blick auf Judes Oberschenkel preis. In diesem Moment sah Frank etwas, was gar nicht in dieses engelhafte Bild passte und er schluckte schwer. Erst jetzt sah er, was Emerson ihr in der letzten Nacht angetan hatte. Ihre schönen und wohlgeformten Oberschenkel waren mit roten Striemen übersät. An einigen Stellen konnte Frank das getrocknete Blut sehen und er konnte nur erahnen, wie der Rest ihrer bedeckten Körperstellen aussehen würde. Wut und blanker Hass auf den Mann, der ihr das antat keimte in Frank auf und er war wütend auf sich selbst, dass er diesen Bastard nicht erledigt hatte, als er die Chance gehabt hat.

Selbstvorwürfe quälten Frank, wenn er nur etwas früher gekommen wäre, hätte er Jude vor all dem bewahren können, doch er war nicht schnell genug gewesen.

Frank vergrub sein Gesicht hinter seinen Händen und seufzte laut auf. Nicht laut genug um Jude zu wecken aber laut genug um eine Reaktion von ihr zu bekommen. Sie drehte sich im Schlaf zur Seite und dabei rutschte die Decke gänzlich von ihrem Körper. Frank schlimme Vorahnung wurde bestätigt, als er nun einen Blick auf ihren völlig zerschundenen Hintern werfen konnte. Die roten Striemen waren stärker ausgeprägt und überall wies ihre Haut tiefere Verletzungen auf.

„Oh mein Gott" flüsterte er und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

Um diese Verletzungen hervorzurufen, musste Emerson mit aller Kraft auf sie eingeschlagen haben. Wieso hatte niemand ihre Schreie gehört? Warum war kein anderer ihr zur Hilfe gekommen? Warum war er selbst nicht früher gekommen?

„Frank? Frank, was ist los?" es war Judes Stimme die Frank aufschrecken ließ und er blickte zu ihr und sah, dass sie ihn verschlafen aber besorgt ansah. Frank brachte kein Wort heraus, mit blassem Gesicht und ratlosen Ausdruck sah er Jude einfach nur an.

Jude strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und musterte Frank. Sie hatte Frank etwas flüstern hören, hatte aber nicht verstanden, was er gesagt hatte. Frank war entsetzlich blass und Jude befürchtete, dass seine Verletzung ihm zu schaffen machte.

„Hast du Schmerzen? Ist es schlimmer geworden?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Nein, nein keine Sorge, mir geht es gut….." Franks Blick wanderte wieder über Judes Körper und Jude richtete sich etwas auf um seinen Blick zu folgen. Erst jetzt erkannte sie, was es war, was ihm so zu schaffen machte.

Jetzt wo es hell war, sah auch Jude das erste Mal richtig, wie schlimm sie Emerson zugerichtete hatte. Sie schluckte schwer und griff nach der Decke und zog sie wieder über sich. Es war ihr peinlich so gesehen zu werden und für einen Moment sagte keiner von beiden auch nur ein Wort.

Es war Frank, der als erstes sprach und seine Stimme war leise und gebrochen „Du hättest mir sagen müssen, dass er dich so schwer verletzt hat."

Jude fühlte sich schrecklich bloßgestellt, sie wollte nicht das Frank es sah….das es jemals jemand sah. Sie fühlte sich dadurch schwach und sie hasste es, sich schwach zu fühlen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte ihre Stimme gleichgültig klingen zu lassen „Es ist nichts! Nichts was ich selbst nicht auch anderen Leuten angetan habe. Vielleicht war das meine Strafe für die vielen Male, wo ich es selbst getan habe…..vielleicht habe ich es verdient." Und in der Tat, glaubte ein Teil von ihr, dass es tatsächlich so war.

„Nein, dass hast du nicht! Du hast das nicht verdient." sagte Frank schnell und spürte, dass er den Tränen nah war „Ich hätte früher kommen müssen….ich hätte dich beschützen sollen!"

Verständnislos sah Jude und Frank. Sie setzte sich aufrecht neben ihn hin und versuchte schon Frank zu liebe sich den brennenden Schmerz nicht anmerken zu lassen „Frank, du hast mir das Leben gerettet, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, dann wäre ich jetzt tot. Du musst dir keine Vorwürfe machen."

Frank blickte immer noch völlig verzweifelt und Jude wurde immer mehr bewusst, wie sehr er sie tatsächlich lieben musste. Es war ein Gefühl welches Jude so fremd war und dennoch war es das, was sie immer wollte. Und je mehr ihr bewusst wurde, wie tief seine Gefühle für sie waren, desto mehr spürte sie, dass auch sie mehr in ihm sah als nur einen Freund. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange und drehte sanft sein Gesicht zu ihr „Du warst da, als ich dich am meisten brauchte." Sanft gab Jude Frank einen Kuss und wollte ihn mehr denn je zeigen, wie dankbar sie ihm war.


	18. Verbundenheit

**Rated M**

 **Kapitel 17: Verbundenheit**

Es war ein süßer und sanfter Kuss, als Jude ihre Lippen auf Franks drückte. Ihre Hand lag noch auf seiner Wange und sie rutschte dichter an ihn heran. Es dauerte nicht lange und der anfangs so süße Kuss, wurde fordernder und intensiver. Judes Zunge spielt gekonnt mit Franks und es ließ sein Blut kochen. Er konnte kaum beschreiben, was diese Frau mit ihm machte. Nie zuvor hatte er nach einer Frau solch ein Verlangen verspürt. Sein ganzer Körper schrie nach ihr und er wollte nichts mehr, als sie auf seinen Schoß ziehen und sie laut stöhnen hören, wenn er tief in sie eindrang. Und kaum hatte Frank seine Gedanken zu Ende gebracht, da spürte er schon wie Jude mit einer schnellen Bewegung ihr Bein über ihn legte und sie rittlings auf ihn saß. Franks Hände umfassten sie und streichelten liebevoll ihren Rücken, wobei er genau darauf achtete sie nicht dort zu berühren, wo Emerson sie so schwer verletzt hatte. Er spürte ihre zarte und weiche Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen und er wollte ihr zeigen wie sehr er sie liebte….mit Körper und Seele.

Frank brach den Kuss und sah Jude tief in die Augen „Wenn wir das jetzt tun Jude, dann wird alles anders. Nicht ist dann mehr wie es war."

Ein süßes Lächeln erschien auf Jude Gesicht und sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf „Das ist es jetzt schon nicht mehr. Seit letzter Nacht, ist es nicht mehr wie vorher und ich will es so."

Jude spürte die tiefe Liebe, die Frank für sie empfand und es war, als hätte sie am Ende eines langen Weges endlich das gefunden, nach was sie ein Leben lang gesucht hatte. Vielleicht hätte ihre lange Suche nun wirklich endlich ein Ende.

Sie ließ das Bettlaken langsam los und es glitt an ihren Brüsten herunter. Jetzt wo es hell war, konnte Frank sie genauer betrachten und es verschlug ihm den Atem. Im morgendlichen Sonnenlicht, sah sie noch viel schöner aus, geradezu strahlend….heller und schöner als die Sonne selbst. Er umfasste sanft ihre schönen Brüste und setzte sich noch etwas aufrechter hin um ihr Dekolleté mit sanften Küssen zu verwöhnen. Mit sanften Druck massierte er ihre schönen und vollen Brüste und streifte mit seinen Daumen über ihre harten Brustwarzen.

„Oh Gott Jude, du bist so unglaublich schön….so unglaublich sexy."

Jude genoss die zarten Berührungen in vollen Zügen, es war anders als das, was sie bisher mit anderen Männern erlebt hatte. Sie warf ihren Kopf zurück und ließ Frank sie einfach nur berühren. Und mit jeder Sekunde die verging, spürte sie wie es sie mehr und mehr erregte. Sie wollte mit ihm schlafen, sie wollte ihn tief in sich spüren, sie wollte ihn in dieser Position haben und auch ihm zeigen, dass sie etwas für ihn empfand, auch wenn sie es ihm noch nicht sagen konnte.

Judes Hände griffen hinunter und sie stellte missmutig fest, dass Frank noch immer seine Hosen trug. Sie rutschte an seinen Beinen herunter und zog seine Hosen bis zu den Knien hinunter. Jude lächelte, als sie seine enorme Erektion sah. Er war mehr als bereit für sie und Jude verschwendete keine Zeit. Sie kroch wieder zu ihn hoch und küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft, als sie sich langsam auf seinen harten Penis niederließ. Ein lustvolles Stöhnen entkam ihr, als sie seine volle Länge in sich spürte.

Es war unbeschreiblich, einfach unbeschreiblich sie so zu fühlen. Sie war so heiß und so feucht für ihn. Jude begann sich zuerst langsam auf und ab zu bewegen. Frank lehnte sich etwas zurück um seine Geliebte genau beobachten zu können. Ihr Blick war fest auf ihn fixiert und in ihren Augen spiegelte sich die pure Lust. Ihr zuerst langsames Tempo steigerte sich schnell und sie stützte sich auf Franks Schultern ab um besseren halt zu haben, während sie ihn hart ritt. Frank wusste nicht was mit ihm geschah, sein ganzer Körper schien zu vibrieren und es raubte ihn den Verstand. Er konnte seinen Blick keine Sekunde von ihr abwenden. Die Art wie sie ihn ansah, wie sie sich ohne Hemmungen auf ihm bewegte, wie ihre Brüste sich wogend auf und ab bewegten, ihre lustvollen Geräusche die eine Mischung aus Stöhnen und Wimmern waren….es war unglaublich und Frank verlor sich gänzlich in seiner Lust. Er wusste, dass er bei diesen Tempo nicht mehr lange seinen Orgasmus zurückhalten können würde, dafür hatte er zulange auf diesen Moment gewartet. Er griff mit seiner Hand an die Stelle, wo sie beide verbunden waren und massierte sie mit seinen Daumen so hart wie sie ihn ritt.

Jude spürte den harten Druck auf ihrer Klitoris und schnappte nach Luft. Es fühlte sich so gut an, dass ihr Stöhnen immer lauter und lustvoller wurde. Sie wusste, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, dass man sie hörte, doch sie konnte und wollte es nicht unterdrückten. Jude spürte wie ein unglaublicher Orgasmus sich in ihr aufbaute und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe während sie etwas zischte, was für Frank wie ‚Fuck' klang. Vielleicht hatte er sich auch verhört aber der bloße Gedanke daran, dass ein derartiges Wort aus ihren so süßen Mund kommen könnte, gab ihn den Rest. Mit einen tiefen und animalischen Stöhnen, kam er tief in ihr und während er kam, spürte er wie ihre inneren Wände sich um sein bestes Stück zusammen zogen und ihn regelrecht einquetschten. Mit einem kehligen Keuchen kam Jude nur wenige Sekunden nach Frank und ließ sich außer Atem zu ihn nach vorn fallen.

Frank legte seine Arme um Jude und beide ließen den anderen zu Atem kommen. Keiner von beiden machte auch nur den Versuch, sich von den anderen zu trennen.

Es war ein Moment der tiefen Verbundenheit, nicht nur körperlich sondern auch emotional.


	19. Das was wir tun müssen

**Kapitel 18: Das was wir tun müssen**

Es dauerte eine Zeit bis sich Frank und Jude voneinander trennten. Es war ein besonderer Moment und niemand wagte auch nur daran zu denken, was ihnen noch alles bevorstehen würde. Jude wusste, es bestand die Möglichkeit noch einmal glücklich zu werden. Doch sie wusste auch, vieles würde dagegen sprechen. Offiziell war sie noch eine Nonne, ein Mitglied der katholischen Kirche und nur Gott versprochen. Heute hatte sie ihr Gelübde gebrochen…wieder! Doch dieses Mal war es anders, es ging hier nicht um eine belanglose Affäre, die sie in ihrer verzweifelten Situation eingegangen war. Hier ging es um Frank….ihren Freund, der nun so vieles mehr war, als nur ein einfacher Freund. Er war ein Mann, der sie wirklich liebte. Es war die Art von Liebe, die er ihr gab nach der sie immer gesucht hatte und sie wollte sie nicht aufgeben. Nein, sie konnte und sie wollte sie nicht aufgeben, aber wie sollte es weiter gehen.

Auch Frank war in Gedanken, er hatte von diesen Moment so lange geträumt und es nie für möglich gehalten, dass er jemals wahr werden würde. Er hatte sich mit der Gewissheit zufrieden gegeben, einfach nur ihr Freund zu sein, der ihr mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stand. Aber jetzt waren sie keine einfachen Freunde oder Kollegen mehr und Frank wollte unter keinen Umständen wieder dahin zurück. Er wusste, ihre Liebe würde eine Chance haben aber das ginge nur weit weg von hier. Weg von der Kirche, weg von Briarcliff, weg von dem Leben welches sie einst hatten. Ein Neuanfang wäre ihre einzige Chance und Frank wäre mehr als bereit dazu. Aber er fragte sich, ob Jude diesen Schritt ebenfalls gehen würde.

Und als hätte Jude seine Gedanken gelesen, ergriff sie als erste das Wort.

„Frank? Was tun wir jetzt?" ihre Stimme war leise und verriet einen Anflug von Unentschlossenheit.

Frank hob seinen Kopf und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Stirn „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber über eines bin ich mir sicher, wir können unter keinen Umständen zurück."

Jude wusste er hatte Recht, aber könnte sie wirklich einfach alles hinter sich lassen?

„So einfach ist das aber nicht. Ich kann nicht einfach verschwinden und hoffen, dass die Vergangenheit wirklich Vergangenheit bleibt. Ich habe schon oft geglaubt, dass ein Neuanfang die Lösung für all meine Probleme wäre, aber das ist ein Irrglaube. Die Vergangenheit stirbt nie und irgendwann holt sie einen ein und fällt wie ein Monster über einen her."

Es stimmte, schon einige Male hatte Jude einen Neuanfang gewagt und doch ließ die Vergangenheit sie nie wirklich los. Es gab noch so viele Dinge hier, die sie erst bewältigen musste. Wiederwillig setzte sie sich auf und sah Frank an, als sie weiter sprach.

„Ich habe Dinge getan, die ich so nicht stehen lassen kann. Ich muss einige Dinge erst noch in Ordnung bringen, falls das überhaupt möglich ist."

Frank setzte sich ebenfalls auf und schüttelte den Kopf „Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen! Du kannst nicht zurück nach Briarcliff. Wir wissen beide, dass es dort Menschen gibt, die dich und mich tot sehen wollen. Wir werden kaum einen Schritt hineintun können, ohne nur Minuten später in Ardens Labor zu liegen. Er und auch Mary Eunice haben besonders ein Auge auf dich geworfen, weil sie wissen, dass du eine Gefahr für sie bist. Ganz angesehen von Emerson…..und …es gibt noch jemanden, den ich nicht vertraue."

Jude wusste genau über wem Frank sprach, auch wenn sie es selbst nicht wahrhaben wollte. Sie wusste tief in ihrem Inneren, dass Franks Misstrauen gegen Timothy gerechtfertigt war, aber dennoch glaubte Jude nach wie vor an das Gute in ihm.

„Er…er ist nicht wie Arden oder Mary Eunice….er ist nicht böse. Ich kenne den Monsignore schon sehr lange und ich weiß, dass er kein schlechter Mensch ist."

Frank versuchte seine Eifersucht zu unterdrücken. Schon immer war ein eifersüchtig auf den Mann, der Judes volle Aufmerksamkeit genoss und es nicht einmal Ansatzweise zu schätzen wusste.

„Jude, hör zu….ich weiß, du hast eine besondere Bindung zu Timothy Howard und ich weiß auch, dass er dich schätzte und respektierte….aber eben auch nur so lange, wie du die kleine brave Nonne warst, die so agierte wie er es wollte. Doch was geschah, als du Zweifel an Dr. Arden geäußert hast? Er wollte dich ganz weit weg haben und das nicht ohne Grund. Was ist, wenn er über all das, was dort passiert genau Bescheid weiß? Du weißt ebenso gut wie ich, dass die Möglichkeit besteht, dass er und Arden gemeinsame Sache machen."

Jude hörte Frank aufmerksam zu, doch das was er sagte, war für sie wie ein Stich mitten ins Herz. Es gab eine Zeit, da hätte sie alles für Timothy getan…..nein, sie hatte alles für ihn getan. Er war für sie ein Sinnbild an Keuschheit und Frommheit, ein achtenswerter Mann der Kirche, frei von primitiven Gelüsten…..er war so rein.

„Nein, das glaube ich einfach nicht. Er ist kein Monster und niemals hätte er mir etwas der artiges angetan, wie Emerson auf mich zu hetzen. So ist er nicht!" Jude selbst war schockiert, wie viele Zweifel in ihrer Stimme lagen.

Frank seufzte und nahm Judes Hände in seine „Aber was ist, wenn du dich irrst? Ich kann und werde nicht zulassen, dass du dich zurück in diese Schlangengrube begibst. Du willst zurück? Ok…fein…dann komme ich aber mit!"

Mit großen Augen sah Jude zu Frank „Du musst als erstes zu einem Arzt, du kannst nicht zurück!"

„Und du ebenfalls nicht!" unterbrach Frank sie „Gibt es keinen, dem du vertraust und an dem wir uns wenden können? Ich meine außerhalb der Mauern von Briarcliff? Ich verstehe, dass du einige Dinge nicht so stehen lassen kannst aber dafür zurück zu gehen ist einfach Wahnsinn!"

Jude wusste, dass Frank Recht hatte und sie überlegte kurz. Tatsächlich gab es nur eine Person, der sie vertrauen konnte und die ihr immer half in schweren Situationen „Wir könnten zum Kloster fahren und mit Mutter Claudia reden. Sie hat mir immer geholfen, wenn ich in einer Krise war und hat nie den Glauben an mich verloren, selbst wenn ich es selbst tat."

Frank gefiel diese Idee um einiges Besser und er nickte nachdenklich „Dann machen wir das so….und was dann?"

Jude wusste auf was Frank hinaus wollte. Sie lächelte ihn an, zog ihn zu sich und gab ihn einen Kuss.

Eine bessere Antwort hätte sich Frank kaum wünschen können.


End file.
